Love Can Be Magical
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are just normal boys living life and trying to live up to their dreams, they didnt expect two goddesses to be involved. SS & ET
1. PROLOGUE

Three Wishes / Love Can Be Magical By: Chibi Maylan  
  
Disclaimer: (covering for the whole fanfic!) Since this can get really annoying, note that this disclaimer is for the whole fanifc, so I don't have to write this again and again.  
  
No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura & anything related to it. CCS is owned by the magnificent ladies, CLAMP. I am just a mere poor fan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The honey brown haired and emerald green eyed girl skipped along with her friend with the raven hair and dark eyes merrily, with no negative emotion showing on their faces.  
  
"Oh! Finally you're here! Shall we start our training?"  
  
A tall man with glasses that was draped in fine robes holding a staff greeted the two little girls that were the age of ten. The girls smiled and they walked into the gardens with their friend.  
  
The girl's names were Tomoyo Daidoujii & Sakura Kinomoto, both related to each other and were apprentices of the Master of magic, Clow Reid.  
  
The trio walked through a maze, deep into the centre was their goal to stay and train their abilities of power. Once they arrived Clow immediately summoned a puppy and kitten.  
  
"Now then, what I want to teach you today is the disappearing spell. It could come in handy if you're in trouble.. Okay, so you are going to move them to the top of the hedge up there" Clow pointed up.  
  
"Repeat:  
'With the permission of Master Clow, make our spell take action now,  
move these items away from here, it's time to make them disappear!'"  
  
The girls giggled as they chanted to see the kitten and puppy lift off gently from the ground and within a blink, they disappeared up onto the hedge.  
  
Clow smiled. "Good." He tapped his staff and the kitten and puppy were gone.  
  
Sakura waved her hand towards Clow. "Master, what are we to learn now?" they asked. As Sakura finished her sentence, Clow felt an awkward feeling within himself. 'Could it be, a dark aura?' Clow ran towards the girls and chanted a spell. The girls screamed as arrows were surrounding their shield.  
  
"There here to get me.. Girls, you must run! My shield will protect you, only for little time.. Go!" Clow warned as he stood in front of the girls protectively. The girls clinged onto their master. "Please girls!! This is too dangerous for you, the magic is too advanced!" he heard a bomb explode nearby. "But master.." Tomoyo protested. Clow sighed frustratingly and that was the que to leave. The girls ran together, frightened of being caught. "Tomoyo-chan, where are we to hide?!?" Sakura asked, holding back tears.  
  
Clow battled soldiers with bombs, arrows, swords until they retreated. He sighed as he turned to the exit. Clow stopped in his tracks to hear a shrill shout of pain coming from the exit, it sounded like Tomoyo.  
  
Flames were engulfing around the girls as they huddled in the center, coughing and being helpless. The shield was wearing off and the soldiers and their commander held up another bomb to fire. Clow ran towards the girls, as the commander yelled to fire. Clow's eyes watched in dismay as the bomb zoomed past him and towards the little girls, he yelled for them to create a spell..  
  
Sakura screamed as they saw something flying towards them. Tomoyo hugged Sakura as they knew that it was the end. How could they have gotten out? They had tried to chant spells but it did not work. A strange aura was blocking them to do so.  
  
With a huge boom, the girls were hit. A huge flame erupted high up into the sky as Clow started to cry. "You.." he pointed his staff at the commander. "Shall die!!!" Clow raised his staff and shot the commander, making the soldiers retreat.  
  
Clow sank to his knees, two innocent girls were gone. What would he say to their parents? They were training and all of a sudden, men come and kill your child? Clow shook his head and glared at the fire then the commander that was gasping for air. "You fool. Trying to do you mission, you failed." Clow smirked. "How dare you kill these girls." He stood up and chanted a spell of water to put out the fire.  
  
"Fool am I?" Clow gasped. He looked down at his stomach, red blood trickled down as he sank down slowly. Looking as the commander rested his hand that held a gun. Clow regretted his day, the girls dieing and even now himself. He then had an idea..  
  
"Floral Blossoms, Plum and Cherry, become alive once more, dwell again with happiness.. as you once had, Reborn with strengths of Magic!"  
  
Clow's staff erupted with white light as two glimmering pink and purple vases came to view. He sat back, smiling as they disappeared. "Everything will be okay, Sakura & Tomoyo.. Live once more.." With that, Clow had his final breath.  
  
Sad prologue eh? ^__^ It'll be happier! R+R pls!!!  
  
~CM. 


	2. Tomoeda Markets Mania

Three Wishes By: Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: Hi, I hope you like my fanfic.. If you enjoyed this fanfic please review your comments, it'll be nice hearing from viewers! ^_^. teehee~! Three wishes is actually being re-edited & re-posted on ff.net.. I've changed a few events and thought of new ideas while my writing was on a delay due to computer problems. So, enjoy the new version!  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the streets of Tomoeda markets.. Two boys; one chestnut haired with amber eyes and the other, a raven haired boy with sapphire eyes wearing glasses, were just finishing their work at the stalls. The 20 year old boys have been working part time for pocket money and to save up for future dreams such as Eriol's dream to explore the world.  
  
The chestnut brown haired boy sighed as he sold yet another basket, while his friend attracted wandering customers. "Bargains! Bargains! Vases! Baskets! Come see!" the raven haired boy shouted. People came passing by, some buying the boys' merchandise. It was soon midday and their shift would be over, their friend Yamazaki smiled. "Hi Syaoran, Eriol! I do believe it is my shift.." Yamazaki glanced over his shoulder, before speaking again towards the amber eyed boy, Syaoran. "Syaoran! Did you know, that in the old days of Tomoeda markets they used to have animals that could talk English and Japanese! They would sell for so much money!" Syaoran looked up at his bumbling friend. Eriol came up to Yamazaki. "Ah! Yamazaki .. You should really stop telling tales to Syaoran! Other wise, he'll end up being brainwashed!" Eriol and Yamazaki laughed, while Syaoran sweat dropped. "Chiharu should be coming any moment now, so I guess you two are free to go.." Yamazaki smiled at his friends. "Did you know Chiharu is actually 300 years old--" "Yamazaki!! you Baka!! I heard that!" Chiharu, a little bit shorter than Yamazaki with brown hair curled in ringlets stood from behind Yamazaki, which he turned around to see her place her hand onto his ear and yanked him to do his work, attract customers like Eriol did. After that, Chiharu slipped Eriol and Syaoran's money into their hands.. Her father, a businessman owned five of the stalls running at the markets, which these five stalls Eriol & Syaoran worked at. Chiharu then busily went to check on Yamazaki, making sure he wouldn't scare off any good customers.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Syaoran & Eriol lived in an old run down mansion that was eventually abandoned years back. The boys were saving money to renovate it to be a modern bachelor house kinda thing. But it would take awhile for the right amount of money to roll in and Eriol would always try to cheer up Syaoran: "Don't worry Syao, one day we'll hit the jackpot! I have a feeling that we will! one day.." Syaoran knew Eriol was trying to cheer him up, but Syaoran didn't feel cheered up.. hearing the same sentence used nearly every time they came home after work. "Yeah, Yeah one day.." Syaoran replied rolling his eyes. Eriol frowned. "C'mon Syaoran, have some spark in your tone.. I have a feeling we WILL be lucky this week, y'know sometimes my predictions do come true.." They walked into the house. Its old windows hammered with wooden planks on some cracks, a few cats sun-baking lazily on the fences outside.. yup, that was their home for now..  
  
"Just look at this shabby place, soon it'll be elegant and stylish.. can't you picture it? It'll also attract the girls!" Eriol tapped on the walls. "We wish" Syaoran muttered under his breath, slumped onto a chair and closed his eyes. "Life is just so boring, working day after day.." Syaoran told Eriol as he sat beside him. "Yeah, speaking of work.. I've got us a new job tomorrow.. you see I met this guy and he wants this certain artefact thingo and he'll pay good" Eriol then stood up, "the guy said he would give us a worthy price for these things" Eriol placed a piece of paper into Syaoran's hand. He unfolded it and raised his eyebrow slightly reading their instructions and directions to their mission, it said:  
  
Mr. Hiiragaziwa, I see you have chosen to accept the job I've told you about, you won't regret this worthy prize you'll receive when you're done. Eriol & Syaoran, you two are to meet me on the Tomoeda docks on the following date and time, no late than what I've attached. Bring no one but yourself and Syaoran. I will tell you what artefact I want on the night. Till then you must wait and keep this supremely discreet!  
  
Mr. Negashima.  
  
"Seems interesting, but what if we get caught stealing these objects Eriol?  
  
we'll be in jail. This fellow means business.." Syaoran rubbed his chin in thought, "Then again, it sounds very challenging.." "So, you in Syaoran? c'mon! Mr. Negashima told me that this object is surrounded by riches that are to die for! think of the treasure! money.." Eriol started to imagine himself surrounded by his wealth and women adoring him. "Yup, it's a great start for wealth!" Eriol then walked up the creaky stairs to his room. Syaoran sighed and folded the paper into his pocket and closed his eyes. 'Another illegal job isn't it Eriol? What are you messing with..' Syaoran thought as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The night for the job..  
  
It was past midnight, dark and cold foggy air surrounded the two boys as they waited for Mr Negashima. "Ack, it's so cold!" Eriol shivered in his black outfit and sunglasses. Syaoran nodded, carefully looking behind them. "Hello There, Eriol and Syaoran.." A dark figure came into view, it was a mid-aged bulky man smoking a cigar. "Mr. Negashima" Eriol shook the man's huge hand. Negashima owned a company in Tokyo city, he is also one of Tokyo's wealthy families known for their famous collection of paintings and other sacred objects. "Well, boys.. nice to see you.. so, are we ready?" Mr.N chuckled. "Lets get a move on" Mr.N signalled the boys to follow him as they reached the docks, between one dock was a speedboat loaded with shovels, sacks, torches and rope. "Now then boys hop on, it's across the beach to a lovely cove.." Mr.N started the boats engine while Eriol & Syaoran hopped on.  
  
A few minutes later, they anchored... "Beyond that waterfall over there is the chamber to fortune lads, now remember.. you each can have whatever you see inside! Only, if you give me this item first! 'Rose D'or' meaning the Golden Rose in French, it is very fragile boys so package it well.. I'll be waiting at the entrance, don't take too long!" Mr.N called out as Eriol & Syaoran nodded, facing the waterfall. "Well, Syaoran.. let's get going.." Eriol sighed. As they swam towards the falling water, Eriol dived under the water, Syaoran close behind and rises back up to find the entrance. They shook some water off themselves and lit torches they carried in their sack.  
  
As they entered the cavern, they encountered a stone door. the boys tried to move it but failed.  
  
"hmm.. look for the door's trigger.." Eriol tapped on the walls. Syaoran looked at his surroundings, then the ceiling.. "Eriol! Here.." Syaoran pointed up to a small lever on the high ceiling. Eriol lifted up Syaoran as he tried to reach it.. "Damn! too high.." Eriol cringed at Syaoran's weight on his shoulders. "I could try jumping for it, stand back Eriol." Syaoran hopped off Eriol, then stepped backwards ready to run, Syaoran once learnt martial arts when he was little, making him excellent at jumping at a high distance. "Go!" Eriol shouted. Syaoran ran then leaped into the air, reached for it but missed the lever..  
  
"Gee, this sucks.." Eriol mumbled as he looked up at the lever.. "This will take us awhile" Eriol then went to search for some rocks...  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~ Meanwhile, in a faint lit room surrounded by silk robes dangling from the ceiling..  
  
"Look at them Tomoyo-chan! There so funny!" a long brown haired girl with emerald eyes in a pink dress giggled at the ball floating in her hands. The other girl, 'Tomoyo' had sapphire eyes and long raven hair tied up in pixie tails and a lavender dress was now looking at the ball, it showed two boys picking up rocks and stacking them up, she smiled.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you put the lever up there on purpose.. how cheeky to play with our guests.. I better fix up the lever.." Tomoyo smiled as she started to create her spell. "Awww.. but Tomoyo-san.. we don't get many guests.. besides, it's about time we practice our magic.." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo stopped, then slowly grinned. "Okay, we'll scare them abit.. but only for awhile!!" Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as they quickly planned some cheeky tricks for their new guests...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, poor little Syaoran & Eriol where still trying to reach the lever..  
  
"Okay, that should be enough.." Syaoran stood up on the pile of rocks and got his balance, without Eriol or Syaoran noticing, pink glitter shimmered around the lever and moved slightly to the left of the ceiling.. "Hey Eriol.. the lever's over there not here!!" Syaoran jumped off the rocks, Eriol fixed up his glasses and blinked. "What!?! I swear, it was here!" Eriol scratched his head in confusion. Syaoran picked up the rock and placed it again under the lever. He stood up and reached for it, "Gotcha!" Syaoran pulled it, and the door slowly slid open.  
  
"Finally!" Eriol held their torches as Syaoran jumped off the rock, inside was a narrow pathway with three steps going down. "Now then, which way do you think is it?" Eriol looked at the two pathways before them.. Syaoran shrugged. "Some help shrugging is.." Eriol sighed.  
  
'Left... ' a faint voice echoed in Eriol's ear. "How about Left?" Eriol commented. So, they walked into the left pathway.. "Ack! Rats.." Eriol backed away from the crawling animals scurrying around his feet, Syaoran laughed. Eriol hit Syaoran after chasing the rats away. "Yeah Yeah.." Eriol then proceeded onwards.  
  
After a while, they soon stopped. As they heard a rumbling sound coming from behind them. Syaoran turned around and listened as the rumbling came closer. Eriol stretched his arm to show more light from his torch. Eriol stared at what was coming and began to run. "Boulders!!!!" Syaoran yelled as he began to run too. The huge boulders came tumbling after the boys as they ran for it.  
  
Suddenly.. Syaoran stopped and Eriol looked at Syaoran as he motioned Eriol to listen quietly.. The boulders had stopped following them but there was yet another sound..  
  
"It sounds like.. rushing water.." Eriol whispered, one eyebrow raised up. Syaoran agreed, but there couldn't be any water nearby? They walked on, past another corner when Eriol disappeared from Syaoran's sight. "Eriol!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol had stepped into a stream of water. "What the hell happened?!" Eriol angrily shouted up at Syaoran, now climbing down from where he stood. "Don't know, this must be some underground river.. connected to the cave.." Syaoran shouted back. "Can you see a exit from up there, Syao?" Eriol swam around in the water. Syaoran glanced around, it was unbelievable! A few miles away was a small tropical looking land that had trees surrounding it and rose up until it touched the caverns roof were the moon was glimmering light inside. Syaoran then spotted right at the end of the other side, a wooden door.  
  
"There! that wall has a door!" Syaoran pointed out then jumped into the water, it was icy cold.. he met up with Eriol, swimming towards the door, it took a while to reach it and they tiredly tugged at it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Great!" Eriol sighed cleaning his glasses dry. Syaoran tugged once more. It then suddenly opened... Eriol and Syaoran pushed the door aside, a bright light gleamed in their eyes.... "This must be it! The treasures of magician Clow Reid!" Eriol stepped inside..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC.. I hope you liked the first chapter, the second will be up shortly! Please review now.. 


	3. Treasure's Galore

Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously...  
  
Syaoran tugged once more. It opened... Eriol and Syaoran pushed the door aside, a bright light gleamed in their eyes.... "Here it is! The treasures of magician Clow Reid!" Eriol stepped inside..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol stepped inside, waving away the the dust and smoke from the air. Gleaming jewels, scrolls, gold everything was inside the giant room, Eriol looked up to the ceiling.. "Syaoran this magician is rich alright.. He has this place filled right up until it hits the ceiling!" Eriol examined the huge pile of gold pieces and many more treasures along with it. "Remember Eriol, we have to get his Rose D'or first.." Syaoran looked around, he noticed a mirror decorated with jewels. To his amazement he saw a reflection of a girl hiding behind them.  
  
Syaoran looked around to where the reflection was shown - no girl. "That's weird.." Syaoran looked at the mirror again.  
  
"What is?" Eriol now afew feet away looking at a large Sapphire.  
  
"I swear I saw a girl's face in this mirror, and it reflected that area over there.. but no girl.." Syaoran pointed to the pile of jewels.  
  
"Syao, your seeing things..." Eriol then spotted a pathway towards a red velvet curtain. "Hey.. looky here.." Eriol & Syaoran opened the curtains to find... "Rose D'or!" Eriol exclaimed at the finely carved golden rose on its case. "Syaoran, get a sack open.. i'll go get it.." Eriol walked towards the rose with caution, and then gently wrapped it.  
  
"Here we go.. Now! We do our end of the deal!" Eriol grinned at the piles of treasures awaiting him. Syaoran looked around and spotted a vase.  
  
Syaoran walked up to it, he picked up the dusty pink vase, blew the dust away revealing a delicate crystal vase patterned with gold and pink. Eriol came up to Syaoran, picking up the other vase a lilac crystal vase patterned with similar patterns with gold and purple. "Yeah, think I'll take this..." Syaoran looked carefully at the vase. "Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran noticed the flower painted on the vase he held. "Yeah, this one has a Plum Blossom.. I used to pass a tree which would bloom these lovely flowers each time when I was younger at school" said Eriol, "let's open it.. maybe theres something inside.." Syaoran counted to three and they lifted the matching crystal lids in amazement. Eriol's eye's watched in amazement as a Rose & Lilac smoke scattered in front of them. Syaoran gazed at the smoke as it disappeared. Eriol & Syaoran's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Hi!!!!" to their surprise, two ladies that looked around their ages where standing in front of them, both dressed in gowns one pink & purple. "Umm? hello??" one girl stepped closer, the pink one waved her hand in front of Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"HEY!" she slapped him across the head.  
  
Poor Syaoran came back to reality. "Owww..." the pink dressed girl smiled, as the other girl stood in front of Eriol who was stuttering "Hi" repeatively until Syaoran shook him to a stop. Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm.. Excuse me ladies, but did you just... come out of these vases?" Eriol glanced from the girls to the vases, pointing at both. The girls giggled, and both spoke in unison.  
  
"We are 'Goddesses' created by the Magician Clow Reid long ago, imprisoned in our crystal vases and this cave we await our master's arrival.." Syaoran looked at the girls then at Eriol, who was just smiling at the girl's charmingly.  
  
"Goddesses?" Syaoran repeated. The pink one pointed to the pink vase.  
  
"Yes, I am Sakura.. That crystal vase you are holding is my vase and your friend is holding Tomoyo's vase.. from now on we obey you until a new master is summoned or you've finished your wishes.." Sakura replied, the other girl now known as Tomoyo spoke right after Sakura.  
  
"We must mention that you two will only have three wishes, and no wishing for more wishes! After that, we sadly return into our vases and await a new master.." the girls both put on sad faces then smiled at their new masters.  
  
"So introduce yourselves!?" Sakura & Tomoyo giggled. It took the boys a few minutes to just stare at the cheery girls that had just came out of a vase.  
  
'Okay Syaoran, you must've hit yourself on the head or something. Maybe it's a dream. Two beautiful girl's that claim to be magical goddesses and really do look the part don't just pop out of a ancient cavern from a vase! It's can't be!' Syaoran shook his head to agree with his thought, he pinched himself and Eriol. "Ouch!" Eriol looked at his arm and looked at Syaoran, they knew it wasn't a dream.  
  
Eriol suddenly placed his hand towards the girl Tomoyo. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol introduced. "Tomoyo" the purple girl smiled and took his hand. Syaoran did the same. "Uh, Hi.. Syaoran.. Yeah.." Syaoran mumbled quietly. "Hi! I'm Sakura!" Sakura greeted back.  
  
There was a awkward pause as the girls literally just stood there, still as stone with their faces beaming of happiness. Syaoran & Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh! Darn.. Rose D'or!" Eriol held the package. "We have to give it to Mr.N! he's waiting.. say, Tomoyo? Do you know a way back to the entrance?" Sakura & Tomoyo grinned..  
  
"Stand close masters" they spoke together, the familiar smoke rose again and surrounded them, Eriol & Syaoran hesistated before Tomoyo & Sakura took their hands. They chanted and in a matter of moments........  
  
Three Wishes  
  
"Ah!, there you are.." Mr.Negashima grabbed the Rose D'or, he grinned.  
  
"I do appreciate your help with this job.. you've done well.. who are these lovely ladies? Were did they come from.. very strange.." Mr.Negashima glanced curiously at the girls standing next to the boys.  
  
Mr.Negashima clicked his fingers and a woman came from behind, she was dressed in sleek black clothing and wore sunglasses to hide herself. "Mika, take this to the boat.." Mr.Negashima handed the Rose D'or to his assistant as she nodded and walked towards the boat.  
  
She soon came back, this time with a silver suitcase and a grin. "Sir, the gift." The man smiled and took the case in an instant. "Yes, you two.. here is a parting gift for you, I do hope you'll have a.. blast with it! Thanks Eriol.. Syaoran.. Your work was excellent.. Ladies, good day.."  
  
With that, Mr. Negashima & his boat rushed away in the night. The girls pondered at the suitcase and Eriol settled it on the ground on the dock, unclipped the suitcase and his eye's widened. "RUN!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's arm and Syaoran grabbed Sakura's. Soon after a loud blast was heard as flames rose into the night sky. "Some appreciation we got" Eriol muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, on the speed boat a few miles out of the Tomoeda's shores was Mr. Negashima and his package. He started to laugh evilly and opened gently his box. Mika, the assistant took off her sunglasses to reveal her dark eyes and ruffled out her navy blue hair as she controlled the boat. "Oh!!!! STOP!" Mr. Negashima yelled. Mika did as he ordered and turned around. "What Sir??" She asked. Mr. Negashima grumbled as he showed Mika the Rose D'or box.  
  
She gasped "Empty? How could this be? I saw it before I placed it on the boat!" Mika sank down onto the boat's floor in confusion. Mr. Negashima threw the box away and grumbled. "Call my son, it's time we all three have a meeting, I will get my revenge on those two.." Mr. Negashima started the boat's engine and they set off into the distance, angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys tiredly let the girls stick with them, atleast for now and clear out things the next day. The girl's did look like they had no idea of where to go.  
  
"Everything okay, master?" Tomoyo asked as she looked worriedly at Eriol.  
  
"Masters, we're they mean people?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded as they walked towards their home. "Yes, Tomoyo. After that I would definitely think so, but everything should be okay since we don't have the Rose-" Eriol trailed off, staring at what was rolling to a stop infront of him. "What!" Syaoran picked up the package. "Rose D'or, the sneaky thing must've fallen out!" Eriol murmured. Sakura & Tomoyo looked at the boys with a clueless look.  
  
"Masters, why is this such a trouble? The Rose D'or is lovely!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran sighed and Eriol moved along. "I'm too annoyed and tired. Let's just go home." Eriol replied. The girls obeyed and they walked on..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The boy's house *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl's came in to see an old style home, the boys showed them around and offered two rooms for them. Soon after they were midnight snacking and had conversations.  
  
Sakura asked Syaoran: "Master? Do you perhaps know Mr. Clow Reid? We'd both love to see him again" Sakura smiled. "The castle too" Tomoyo added. "Clow Reid. is.. gone.." Syaoran replied. The girl's sighed. "So, he really didn't come back to us.. And the castle is gone too? It's a pity. I wonder how long he has been away from us." Tomoyo & Sakura sadly looked at eachother. "How long have you been in that stuffy cave? Tell us the story.." Eriol asked. Sakura agreed and Tomoyo cleared her throat. "It all happened on that rainy day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be continued!!  
  
^_^ Hope you liked the 2nd chapter. Please review your comments now! Next one is coming soon!  
  
~CM. 


	4. Neko NiteClub Part I

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: I noticed I wrote before 'It all happened on a rainy day..' - Ignore that! I just realized that it doesn't match the prologue.. -_- anyway, Read+Review!!  
  
----------3 Wishes----------  
  
It was midnight and Sakura was about to tell Tomoyo & Her past, atleast what she could remember.  
  
"We don't remember much of what happened, but we were the age of ten. Apprentices of Magician Clow Reid learning his ways of magic. Clow Reid was such a kind man, he would teach us everything he knew and had patience whenever we stuffed up." Sakura paused as she started to giggle.  
  
"Anyway, a few months after our training of the magic an enemy had started to attack the castle which Clow Reid dwelled. As we were practicing, men came with weapons and attacked us. Tomoyo & I escaped, leaving Clow behind. He had cast a spell to keep us to in a shield, but it didn't last that long.." Sakura stopped. Tomoyo took over.  
  
"Yes, after that we had met some soldiers and they took us.. we can't remember anything else but flames.. big flames and hearing someone calling our names.. After that, everything is blank. I guess Clow Reid may have erased our memory.." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Clouded in mystery.." Eriol murmured, absorbed with the story. Syaoran yawned. "I'm gonna sleep.. I'll see you guys in the morning"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Sakura awoke to see Tomoyo in her lavender silk gown opening the curtains and opening the balcony. Sakura mumbled as she sat up from her pillow.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-san" Tomoyo greeted as she hummed.  
  
Tomoyo gasped as she stepped outside. "Sakura-san! Look!"  
  
Sakura sleepily walked next to Tomoyo, as they peered down the backyard. "HOEEE!!!" Sakura exclaimed, "Yuck, I guess my balcony is better, I get to view the road. while you look at a weed-infested garden.." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Great huh?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and stuck her tongue. "Well.. Us guys ain't garden material" Eriol came in. Tomoyo & Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Eriol flicked his fingers. "I got an idea for my wish, Tomoyo" Eriol grinned. "It'll benefit for all of us" He added with a smile. Syaoran pulled Eriol out of the room.  
  
"Eriol, what are you saying.." Syaoran asked. Eriol blinked at him.  
  
"We have 3 wishes, remember? Why don't we have one wish each.." Eriol stopped as Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Wishes? You really believe it?" Syaoran whispered. Eriol nodded. "Yeah, they must be magical. I've been thinking last night and it's clearer. How could they be in that cave? How could they transport us out? All matches.. So as I was saying.." Eriol walked back inside before Syaoran could hold him back.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tomoyo, i'd like my first wish.." Eriol cleared his throat. Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear i'd like my first wish to re-vamp this place!" Eriol smiled, Syaoran looked at his friend again, in disbelief.  
  
"Re-vamp?! Are you serious? But our neighbours, they'll freak to see a totally different house here.." Eriol nodded, "True, so we'll just have to decorate inside then, how about it Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled, "If that is what you wish for, then of course!" Tomoyo then backed away and stood still.  
  
"I call upon the powers of Clow, Strengthen my powers now.."  
  
Tomoyo started to chant, as her magic went to work.. she stopped chanting, lifted her hand slightly and the magical dust glittered on the walls, floor and went from room-to-room. Syaoran & Eriol just watched silently, mouths slightly opened in amazement at the Goddess in front of them. Finally, the magic stopped, and the room they stood in was wallpapered in pink shades, along with cute furniture with Sakura's symbol, the cherry blossom around the room.  
  
Syaoran & Eriol then ran into Tomoyo's room, slightly the same to Sakura's except hers was all the shades of Purple and plum blossoms.. Eriol cheered.  
  
"Great work!" He looked at his room, then went downstairs, calling out: "Woah! What a great spell Tomoyo!" Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs, seeing a luxurious lounge room, kitchen and dining room, Eriol was playing the piano..  
  
"Isn't this great Syaoran?" Eriol stopped playing. "Yeah.." Syaoran sat on one of the chairs. "Lovely" he added. Eriol nodded playing again. "Made your wish yet?" Eriol asked. "Nope.. i don't know what to wish for.." Syaoran shrugged.  
  
----------3 Wishes----------  
  
It was midday and the boys decided to go out with the girls and show them around.  
  
Sakura & Tomoyo waited for their masters as they walked down the stairs, both in their old dresses. As they walked towards the door, Eriol realized. "Umm.. girls? I think before you two go to the town you better change your dresses.. i mean, they are lovely, but abit... too fancy..." Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Ohhh? Really.. what should we wear then?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the table, spotting a magazine.. "Like this?" Syaoran showed them the cover, two girls; dressed in t-shirts and jeans. "Uhm, ok..." Tomoyo & Sakura started to glow, Eriol gazed at them but was stopped by Syaoran, turning himself and Eriol away. "Okay?" Sakura asked. As they turned to look at them. "Yeah, great!"  
  
Eriol commented. "Now, let's go.." Eriol opened the door. Syaoran then realised. "It may seem like a funny wish, but Sakura? Can you create us a car?" Syaoran took out a folded peice of paper from his pocket showing a fast looking car. "This Syaoran?" Sakura pointed at the car. "Why not! is this your first wish?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. Eriol chuckled.. "Great thinking, a dream car!" Sakura then chanted:  
  
"I call upon the powers of Clow, Release your power of magic and lend to me now.."  
  
Within moments, the sparkling car was infront of them, Syaoran holding the key.. "Hop in!" Eriol ran towards the car, "Syao's driving! seatbelts.." Eriol opened the doors for Sakura & Tomoyo. Then took his seat, Syaoran then turned the key, he started the engine and smoothly drove towards the city...  
  
'I could get used to this..' Syaoran thought to himself, his all-time dream car was right in front of him.  
  
----------3 Wishes----------  
  
They soon parked, the girls smiling as they looked at the high buildings and started to window shop. Tomoyo & Sakura dragged the boys along towards clothing and jewellery stores everywhere they went. Until they spotted a loud store. "Wow, what is this shop?" Tomoyo asked. "Music store.. You buy CD's and can play them" Eriol replied. The girls stepped in and music filled their ears. "wow.." Sakura looked at some shelves at the small covers. "This is new, we haven't seen these before.." Sakura told Syaoran as he looked at a cd.  
  
Soon after, they left and went into a Games store, named 'Play Zone' and played some video games, they looked at some pets and soon enough it became dark. They decided to go to the night club nearby named 'Neko Neko' (A/N: Translation: Kitty Kitty)  
  
"What do you guys wanna order?" A girl in a red waitress upron came up to their table as Syaoran read the menu. He looked up with shock. The girl then giggled and sat onto his lap.  
  
"Hiya Syaoran!!!" she hugged. Syaoran sweatdropped.. "Long time no see" Eriol smiled as he recognized the girl with the kitty ears on her head. Sakura eyed the girl with curiousity, why was she hugging him? She felt this odd feeling when the girl did that..  
  
----------------------^_^------------------  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Who is this girl in a waitress outfit & a headband with kitty ears? Stay tuned! ^_^ Please Review ur comments. ~Chibi Maylan. 


	5. Neko NiteClub Part II

Love can be Magical / 3 Wishes By: Maylan A/N: Thanks to those who've reviewed, they were much appreciated. ^_^ Guessed who the 'kitty-cat girl' is yet? You'll find out in this chapter! I'm going to include a song by Christina Aguilera 'Genie in the bottle' because it relates to the fan fiction and is a not bad song. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
KEY: ~##This means Genie in a bottle lyrics.##~  
  
Chapter Five - Neko Neko [Part Two]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously .  
  
They decided to go to the night club nearby named Neko Neko! Night Club.  
  
"What do you guys wanna order?" A girl in a red waitress apron came up to their table as Syaoran read the menu. He looked up with shock.  
  
"Long time no see." Eriol smiled as he recognized the girl with the kitty ears.  
  
Sakura eyed the girl with curiosity. She felt this odd feeling when the girl did that..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran was being hugged by the kitty girl. She couldn't help but look at the two with a certain feeling. what was that emotion called again. wasn't it jealousy? After all, this girl just showed up and sprung onto her Master within seconds.  
  
"Long time no see to you too, Eriol-san" the girl smiled back as she stood up again. "Who are the girls?" She asked glancing at Sakura.  
  
"Oh! Sakura, Tomoyo. This is, Mei Ling Li." Eriol introduced.  
  
Syaoran sat back with a sigh after Mei Ling hopped off. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hong Kong Mei Ling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What, not happy to see me!? I came to visit you, but I uh... spent some money when I came here and needed a job" Mei Ling pouted.  
  
"Typical." Syaoran murmured as Mei ling gave him a 'What did you say' look. "Anyway. Sakura, Tomoyo you're friends of Eriol & Syaoran, right?" Mei Ling glanced at them again in query.  
  
Eriol & Syaoran looked at the girls as Tomoyo smiled and replied "Yes, I guess we are, they are our Mast-" Eriol muffled Tomoyo's mouth. "friends" Eriol continued. Mei ling rose an eyebrow "I see, well I'll go get your drinks" She then walked towards the bar.  
  
"Phew, that was close, if you said Master it would have her questioning us for weeks. You girls don't have to say Master all the time." Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"So back to conversation, how long have you been in the caves?" Eriol asked. "Hmmm. what year is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Year 2004" Syaoran replied. The girls were silent for a moment.  
  
"Hmmm. probably over a few centuries" the girls watched the boy's jaw flung open. Sakura giggled, as Mei Ling came with drinks and food.  
  
"Hmm.. well, see you later.. I might drop by? I'm staying at Chiharu's for a while..." after Eriol jotted down their address, she left their table.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol then went back to their conversation while Syaoran and Sakura had their own conversation..  
  
Sakura placed down her drink, she could hear the music booming in the next room, lights flickering on and off, people laughing and dancing. Sakura could faintly hear the man on stage say 'Ladies and Gentlemen: Genie in a bottle.' and people gathered and grabbed a partner dancing with the tune.  
  
~#######~ oh... I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights; Waiting for someone To release me. You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away; Baby, baby, baby. (Baby, baby, baby.) Oh whoa... My body's saying let's go. Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no. ~#######~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, who was that girl? Was she your... girlfriend..??" Sakura then eyed Syaoran curiously. Syaoran munched on his food.  
  
"No, she's my cousin.. Mei Ling... Sometimes, she thinks we're a couple, which is abit embarrasing.." Syaoran explained. Sakura just nodded while listening. "I see.. but, do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura then inched closer. Syaoran started to blush.  
  
~#######~ If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, Come, come, come and let me out. ~#######~  
  
"Me? ... No... I don't..." Sakura smiled. "Let's go dance?" Sakura then stood up, took Syaoran's hand and pulled him up. "C'mon Syaoran-kun. For me?" Syaoran declined. Sakura pouted. "Pwweeassee?!"  
  
"Ok, Ok..." Syaoran gave up, as he, sakura, tomoyo & eriol went towards the disco room. The lights flickered as the girls stepped onto the dancefloor followed by the boys. They began to dance, tomoyo with eriol and sakura with syaoran to the song playing.  
  
~#######~ The music's playing and the lights' down low, One more dance and then we're good to go; Waiting for someone Who needs me. My heart is beating at the speed of light, But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight; Baby, baby, baby. (Baby, baby, baby)  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, Come, come, come and let me out.  
  
Oh whoa... My body's saying let's go. Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no. ~######~  
  
Sakura was smiling, she was dancing with her master and so was Tomoyo, as Sakura glanced as Tomoyo she noticed that Tomoyo was starting to blush as Eriol twirled her around. "Look" Sakura told Syaoran as he turned to see Tomoyo spin into Eriol's arms, tilting Tomoyo slightly and making her eyes at level with his.  
  
As the music played it's last minutes.. Eriol and Tomoyo felt as if no one was around them, as they were mesmerized by each others eyes. "Tomoyo, did anyone every mention that your eyes are dazzling" Eriol whispered, still holding her. Tomoyo blushed. "T-Thank you, Eriol-san".  
  
~#######~ If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, Come, come, come and let me out... ~#######~  
  
Syaoran stopped with Sakura beside him as the music changed. "Didn't that song seem ironic to you?" Syaoran murmured as Sakura nodded. "I guess it does, doesn't it?" then stepped towards Tomoyo and Eriol, now standing next to each other with a smile.  
  
"That was so kawaii!! That move you did" Sakura exclaimed when she reached Tomoyo. "You saw that?!" Tomoyo gushed. Sakura nodded with a evil grin.  
  
"Uh, well.. I guess we ought to go soon." Eriol rubbed the back of his neck. "Tomoyo" Eriol gestured for her arm as they exited.  
  
~------------~------------~-------------~-------------~----------------~---- --------------~  
  
In a tall building, the centre of Tokyo's city...  
  
"Sir, your son is on the line. shall I connect him?" Mika's voice echoed in the office room.  
  
"Yes Ms.Hajime." Mr. Negashima replied, clicking on his computer.  
  
"Father, what seems to be the matter" a male voice spoke on the phone line. Mr. Negashima opened up his e-mail account and started to type in an address.  
  
"About time you called back. Mika has been calling for hours, you know about the new object I was after" Mr.Negashima replied. "Yes" his son spoke back. "The twits tricked me! Me, the millionaire! That was a laugh" Mr.N said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's the rose?" Mr.Negashima opened a file on the computer, showing a profile named 'Eriol'. "With them" Mr.N muttered.  
  
"It's a long story boy, I'll tell you when I come home. But for now, check your inbox.. You'll see two men that had taken the Rose D'or. I want you to stay home tonight, you have to help me" Mr.Negashima attached the files and sent his email.  
  
"Got it. Ok, bye father." Mr. Negashima hung up. "Eriol, you sneaky boy you'll will get it now.. when we're through with you, you'll wish you never met me!" Mr.Negashima slammed his laptop lid down with a laugh.  
  
'Whatever or Whoever did this to father will pay...' the son muttered, 'they truely will pay! That rose could be worth millions when we were to sell it!!' he thought to himself angrily, slamming again his fist onto the oak desk. He then clicked on the profiles and read the information...  
  
------ At home ------ . "Good night!" Eriol called out, Syaoran replied back "Night.." as they went to sleep....  
  
"kekeke, Tomoyo-san.." Sakura eyed her best friend sheepishly. Tomoyo looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Tomoyo, what was happening at the night club?" Tomoyo blushed, Sakura giggled.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura-san!" Tomoyo smiled and giggled, tomoyo then went to her room to sleep.. "Sure." Sakura giggled as she went to bed. A few moments later, Sakura couldn't help but not get to sleep.. she tossed and turned in her pink bed.  
  
'Why can't I sleep?! Maybe, I could talk to Master?' Sakura agreed to herself, placing her slippers on and crept softly closing the door behind her and entered the room next to hers, Syaoran's.. She quietly stood next to Syaoran's side table, looking at Syaoran sleep away...  
  
'Master-kun looks so kawaii when he sleeps! Pity to wake him, maybe I could just lie down next to him...' Sakura gasped at her thought, which made Syaoran stir and mumble. "Gee...Sakura..." Sakura was startled as she heard her name, he turned away and continued his dream. Sakura sighed that he didn't wake. She then decided to lie next to him, she slowly got into his covers and smelt his fragrance in the sheets, content with herself she fell asleep.. Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura as the two slept...  
  
----------3 Wishes-----------  
  
To Be Continued.. Wha! That was long don't you think? ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review!  
  
~Maylan. 


	6. Sweet Dreaming

Love Can Be Magical  
  
By: Chibi Maylan.  
  
----------Morning-----------  
  
Syaoran awoke, he blinked and felt something.. it wasn't his pillow... he then realized.  
  
"Sakura!" his face turned hotly red, as he looked at the auburn-haired maiden sweetly sleeping next to him.  
  
Syaoran got out of his bed, and walked out of his room, half closing the door behind him.  
  
"Goodmorning Syao!" Eriol greeted as he closed his door, which made Syaoran jump.  
  
"G-Goodmorning.." He quickly shut the door, hoping Eriol didn't see Sakura.  
  
"Is it just me, or was someone else in your divine bed?" Eriol walked around Syaoran, who was blushing madly.  
  
"Uhm... no.. I--" Eriol started to open the door, he exclaimed as he turned around and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syao... you didn't? " Eriol looked at his friend slyly.  
  
"NO!!!" Syaoran's face turned scarlet, Eriol grinned.  
  
"what happened? Did she magically sleep in your bed huh?" Eriol replied.  
  
"I don't know.. I just woke up, and there she was!" Syaoran walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Eriol close behind. Eriol leaned next to the fridge, grabbing some ingredients. Eriol started to prepare to cook pancakes.  
  
"Maybe she's beginning to like you, she might even sleep next to you again tonight.. haha.." Eriol laughed. Syaoran stopped pouring the hot water into two cups.  
  
'Sakura? Liking me..' Syaoran thought to himself. Eriol mixed the pancake mix and got out a pan.  
  
"You never know, Tomoyo & Sakura are really pretty girls.. Don't you agree Syao?" Syaoran gulped.  
  
"Yeah, but.. We only met days ago!" Syaoran replied.  
  
Eriol laughed, "yeah.. well, we'll see.. you never know what will happen.. you two might even get together.. ever heard of 'Love at first sight'?"  
  
"What about you and Tomoyo, eh?" Syaoran grinned back, which Eriol paused and looked at the pancake..  
  
"Eriol... helloooo.." Syaoran laughed, as he placed two cups of tea on the table, and Eriol snapped back to reality.  
  
"Anyway, Can you go wake them up? Breakie's ready.." Eriol placed the pancakes on the table, as Syaoran went to wake the girls, he was a few steps away from his door, when Sakura bumped into him sleepily.  
  
"Oops, sorry Syaoran-kun.." Sakura blushed, as she tried to make a way to her room, but Syaoran held he back by grasping her hand.  
  
"Sakura.. how come you came into my room?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nervously turned toward him.  
  
"uhmm.. Gomen Nasai, Sorry.. I couldn't sleep at the time, and I was going to talk to you, but you looked so cozy and sweet sleeping.. so I didn't wake you up.. and I.. fell asleep.." Sakura turned away to hide her blushing face. Syaoran started to blush as well.  
  
"Breakfast is ready..Tell Tomoyo.." he turned to walk down the steps.  
  
"Syaoran..." he stopped, back turned away from Sakura. "Sorry if I upset you.." Syaoran looked over his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay.." he then walked down back to Eriol.  
  
Sakura then woke Tomoyo, and told her what happened.. Tomoyo giggled and smiled.  
  
"Sakura-san! you're falling for him aren't you?" Tomoyo fixed up her hair.  
  
"Me? I. Well. Maybe.." Sakura replied as she fiddled with her thumbs.  
  
"Uh Huh.." Tomoyo grinned, as they went to eat.  
  
-----------------------~---------------------~---------------------------~-- ------------------~  
  
It was midday, and the boys had just left the house leaving the girls behind. Sakura & Tomoyo decided to pass the hours outside in the backyard.  
  
"So, shall we clean up the garden, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as they opened the door. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
They looked around to check if anyone was looking before they began to weave their magic. Soon enough, a fountain was bubbling away and two trees were on both sides of it; a Sakura tree and a plum blossom tree. Along the fences was some blooming flowers of roses, daisies and pheonies.  
  
"Great!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked back inside only to hear a knock coming from the door. 'Who could that be?' Sakura thought as she ran towards the door. ---------------------~-------------------~-------------------~-------------- ---~-----------------~  
  
---- Mika's Apartment ----  
  
Mika had stayed at home, receiving her work via e-mail from her boss, Mr. Negashima. Mika aged 23 was a tall, slim figured and attractive young woman with navy hair and dark blue eyes. It was around midday as she just finished her shower and started to dress herself for the day. She was to meet Mr. Negashima's son, Nakahito who had known Mika before his father had hired her, infact he was an acquaintance of hers.  
  
// Flashback: Mika's Appointment \\  
  
Mika stood in front of the lift. She paused and hesitated infront of the lift as the doors open and people came by her swiftly.  
  
She took off her sunglasses and pressed the level she was told to go on, level 45 the level which if she was hired she would work at.  
  
Mika stepped out of the lift to find a few people bustling past her with phones in hands, papers and pens and people clicking and typing on the computers nearby. Mika found the 'Waiting Room' for the people applying for jobs, she found 2 other women chatting and giggling loudly as they talked about the people working. As soon as Mika took her form and sat down the girls started to whisper childishly to each other both looking at Mika.  
  
Mika then rolled her eyes at them, as the left sided girl whispered again into the right-sided girl's ear. Finally, a man called in one of the girls. The room fell silent. A few moments later the girl came out, with a frown.  
  
"He said he'd call if I'd get a job" she said goodbye and left the room.  
  
The other girl went inside. Mika sat closer to the door, she could hear the interview clearly. "You seem very nice, with little experience of computering though.. I'll also need you for most of the week.." a man's voice told the girl, who replied: "Oh.. well.. uhm.. Monday, Thursday and Sunday I can't be-" The man sighed, as Mika heard a rustle of paper being scrunched up.  
  
"Well, I'll call if you are hired Miss. farewell.. please let the other girl inside now.."  
  
Mika then straightened her suit and prepared herself. She shut the door behind her and saw that there were two men, one older man in his mid 40- 50's and a younger one, which looked like his son. Mika then realized who the younger man was, it was Nakahito Negashima! Nakahito was an acquaintance of hers and they've met several times with friends.  
  
Mika smiled as she took her seat and gave her resume towards the man, which the man grinned. "Great Ms. Hajime, I see you have skills on computers, faxing etc. and it says you've been an assistant before, lovely. How many days would you like to spend here?"  
  
Mika smiled and replied: "As much days possible, sir" the man then cheered. "You're hired. Such a cutie too, don't you think so? Nakahito?" Nakahito looked up at Mika and hesitated. "Father, please don't embarrass Miss. Hajime and myself."  
  
// End of Flashback \\  
  
Mika then realized her phone was ringing, probably Nakahito. She answered just in time. "Yes?" she then opened her door and headed out of her unit. "Good morning, Mika. Are you coming?" Nakahito greeted. "Of course I am, I'll be at the café in 15 minutes and we'll discuss there." Nakahito then hung up. Mika walked to her car, sitting in the drivers seat.  
  
---------- :: The House :: ---------  
  
On the doorstep was Mei Ling Li. She was quickly prompting herself by fixing her dress and cleared her throat as she heard footsteps draw near.  
  
"Who is it?" Mei Ling blinked. 'A female voice! This is the right house? Maybe Eriol has a girlfriend? Couldn't be Syaoran..' the door opened a bit.  
  
Two emerald eyes peered at Mei Ling, Mei Ling then remembered those eyes with a frown. "You. where's Eriol or Syaoran? And what are you doing here?" Mei Ling pondered. Sakura opened the door. "Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun are not here, miss." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Miss.. Mei.." Sakura forgot her name. Mei Ling sighed in annoyance. "Mei Ling.. now, please let me in?" as Mei Ling walked past Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt a bit annoyed that Mei Ling was here; since they last met a few nights ago she was all over her master. For some reason, Sakura felt something was bothering her at how close Mei Ling & Syaoran were, cousin or not.  
  
Tomoyo had just finished reading instructions on how to bake a cake. She checked on her cake, it was nearly ready.  
  
Mei Ling gasped at the furniture 'Such great décor they have! Eriol or Syaoran must've got money off his mother or something. This would cost a fortune!' Mei Ling thought. She then noticed the other girl, with her raven hair and lilac eyes in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! You're Syaoran's cousin, we weren't expecting you here." Tomoyo exclaimed as she busily tidied the kitchen, Mei Ling muttered: "I wasn't expecting you two either.." Sakura cleared her throat.  
  
"Tea? Cake? Come. sit" Sakura motioned for her to sit. Soon after, they were sitting in the lounge room drinking and eating silently. 'Till Mei ling broke the silence.  
  
"So, do you two live with the boys?" Mei Ling asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, they were kind enough to let us stay for a while."  
  
"Hmm. well. do you know when the boy's are coming?" Mei Ling looked at her watch. "Any moment now.." Sakura replied, she felt relieved that Syaoran and Eriol would be home.  
  
----------------~------------------~--------------------~------------------- ~-------------------~---  
  
Meanwhile, Mika was on her way to meet Nakahito to begin their plans.  
  
Nakahito pulled out the printed profile of Eriol & Syaoran his father had sent to him that afternoon and pointed at Eriol's picture.  
  
"Is this the guy you saw?" Nakahito asked. Mika nodded. "Yeah, damn him. Your father got very annoyed that they've taken it." She sipped her ice tea.  
  
Nakahito showed a picture of Syaoran Li and Mika nodded again. They both then took out another sheet of paper and they're orders were written by Mr. Negashima. They were to track them down and find the Rose.  
  
"I guess we should find out where they live or work. Then get ourselves into their home and search." Mika suggested. Nakahito agreed. "Yeah.. Let's start, I wanna punch that idiot for tricking my father." Nakahito punched his hand into his other hand's palm.  
  
Mika agreed, they both wouldn't have to search for the two men if the Rose D'or was in the hands of their boss. The plan was to sell it in a weeks time from now to other tradesmen for millions. Of course, Mika had told her boss that if she were to help he would have to give her some share of the money and Nakahito was helping because not only was he the son of this business but also going to become the owner after this heist.  
  
Mika stood up with Nakahito as they walked out of the café. Nakahito opened the door as they walked, hitting into someone passing by. "Oh, Sorry" the person walked off talking with it's friend. Mika looked up to see a brown haired guy walk away. She gasped as she recognized the two boys walk into a car park.  
  
"Its them!!! Nakahito!! Hurry!!" she ran off. Nakahito followed her as they watched Syaoran open his car door. Mika luckily had parked at the same car park and quickly went to her car. They were now a few cars behind from Syaoran's car. "What a co-incidence!" Nakahito exclaimed. Mika drove on. "Yes.. And he'll lead us right to his home!" Mika exclaimed as they slowly drove into a street.  
  
--------------~---------------~----------------~---------------~------------ -------~---------------  
  
To Be Continued.. Please Read+Review! 


	7. Seven

Love Can Be Magical By: Chibi Maylan  
  
Chapter Seven A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been Christmas break and I'm still on holidays for another two weeks. I had a bit of writer's block but here I go again! Review after please!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Mika was now on their tail as they turned into a street and went to a stop next to a run-down looking mansion.  
  
"They're walking up towards that house. It must be where they live." Nakahito watched as they pulled up a few houses down. Mika got out of her car and waited until they went inside. "Yep. This is it. We'll be having that statue in no time." Mika grinned.  
  
After checking that no neighbors were looking, they cautiously climbed over the wired door that led to the garden. On their knees, they could hear voices talking inside and clanks of plates. They reached the garden with an awe. "Pretty" Mika breathed. "Looks like they'd paid a big amount of money for it." He replied.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mika and Nakahito jumped up in surprise, noticing they were under an open window they quickly ducked before anyone could see them. They sweatdropped.  
  
"What? Oh, Mei Ling.. What are you doing here?" a male voice replied coolly. "Visiting.. I've been here for some time with the girls. It's such a lovely place! Where'd you get the money for this? The furniture and all." The female replied.  
  
Mika and Nakahito looked at each other and Mika mouthed out 'Rose'. "Err. Money? We've been working it off." Syaoran lied.  
  
"I'm off to have a shower." Eriol sneaked off seeing Syaoran's desperate plea for him to stay.  
  
"I see. I'd have thought Aunt Yelan had given some money for it" Mei Ling muttered. "Ah! Look at the time, I've gotta go work at Neko-Neko today!" Meiling then exited from their sight. "See you later Syao-kun!!!"  
  
Mika and Nakahito were about to head home since Syaoran and Eriol were obviously going to stay home. When they heard Eriol suggest going to the beach. Waiting for them to leave Mika and Nakahito then started to break into the back entrance and were amazed to see the inside of their lavish- styled house. They broke into the doors and started to search the lounge and kitchen. "Nothing" Nakahito announced as they headed towards the corridor that led them to the stairwell and living room. Mika tripped over what seemed like a blue soft toy and threw it into the front door.  
  
Suddenly, they heard sirens and screeching. Mika and Nakahito looked around themselves and before they knew it, they were swept off their feet and stuck in a net that hung them tightly onto the ceiling. Panic came across Mika as she tried to free herself. "What the heck is this? Some home made alarm?!" Nakahito nodded. "I guess they knew we were coming!" He replied.  
  
It took them some time before they eventually got out of the tangled mess. Swearing from under their breath they continued to look. Mika went carefully across the room to a small cabinet with crystal and glass ornaments. There, on the top shelf shined the Rose D'or. "Aha!" Nakahito pryed open the closet and carefully grabbed it. "Let's get out of here." And with that, they left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was nearly sundown and there was not many people left on the shore. The tickled pink and purple sky was beaming onto the water and the girls loved it.  
  
"Aiii!! Great view!" Sakura gazed at the sea. Eriol nodded in agreement as he settled a picnic basket onto the sand. Tomoyo started to run towards the water in her swim suit. Followed by Sakura, Syaoran & Eriol.  
  
They swam until they couldn't touch the ground. Syaoran and Eriol were swimming near each other when they suddenly couldn't see Sakura or Tomoyo near them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had began swimming until they met a dolphin. Tomoyo greeted it as they began to communicate with the dolphin. They then headed back up towards the boys. "Tomoyo! There you-" Eriol got interrupted by Tomoyo as she kissed him on the lips. Syaoran stared at Eriol and before he knew it Sakura was by his side. "Pucker up" she murmured before kissing him too. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other exchanging glances.  
  
"Come on you two! Stop blushing and come under water with us, the kiss was just to make you able to breathe under water, silly!" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as they dived under water again.  
  
"How was it being kissed eh?" Eriol grinned. Syaoran looked down and grinned. "Shut up, Eriol." Syaoran replied as they followed the girls under water. The girls were right, when Syaoran had thought he would pass out because he couldn't breathe anymore he felt the magic work onto him and he could breathe.  
  
They soon saw a ship wreck and a dolphin holding a blue shell in its mouth. Sakura and Tomoyo were making dolphin noises which to the boys' surprise had been understood by the dolphin as it nodded and swam off into the wreck.  
  
"That was our new friend. He was lonely and asked if we could play with him for a while. So I agreed, and right now he's hiding that shell in the ship and soon enough we'll be searching for it. Oh, and no, we wont use our magic!" Tomoyo giggled. Soon enough the dolphin appeared and the girls started to swim for the entrance.  
  
"Let's go!" Eriol called out as he too began to swim. Syaoran close behind. They saw the girl's enter a room on the left side of the ship's corridor. Eriol had entered the opposite room. He peeked through the sunken furniture of drawers that were full of clothes and books now floating amongst Eriol. Syaoran saw Sakura exit the left room and head off to the other room next door with a smile.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran! Get with the game" Eriol looked under the bed. Syaoran searched until Eriol began to exit the room and swam for the main cabin. "Hey! here it is!" Eriol grinned as he held up the blue shell. The girls came out of the room they were in with a sigh. "You guys win" Tomoyo declared as she grabbed the shell. "Don't we get a prize?" Eriol grinned. Sakura laughed and Tomoyo eyed him. "A prize? Well.. what is there to give such spoilt boys that both have their own Goddess?" she laughed and glanced at Sakura who nodded. "I guess, we could both give you a tiny prize. Sakura! One, two.. three!" Sakura and Tomoyo hugged the boys and then gave cheeky laugh.  
  
They then said goodbye to the dolphin and started to head back towards the surface when Eriol stopped. "Oh! Wait, I wanted to bring back this thing I saw on the wreckage.." Eriol began to turn back as the three waited for his return.  
  
Tomoyo glanced back at the wrecked ship, it had been ten minutes and Eriol still did not come back. Syaoran checked his watch to see if was still working, it showed that it was near 7 o'clock. "Where is he?" Sakura wondered as she floated next to Tomoyo.  
  
"I think we better check on him, he might have gotten lost in that ship or something" said Tomoyo worriedly. Syaoran nodded in agreement as they swam back towards the ship.  
  
They were near the entrance when to Tomoyo's horror she saw something that made her heart pound with worry. The three were all horrified to see Eriol stuck under a wooden mast that was once settled upright, now slanted and keeping Eriol from moving.  
  
"Eriol!" Syaoran called out, swimming up to his friend. He could see Eriol's glasses shattered and his eyes shut. "Eriol! Wake up, Come on.." Syaoran tried to lift up the wooden mast. "Is he." Tomoyo asked. Syaoran searched for a pulse. "I can hear it! He's okay." Syaoran sighed with relief. "I think it's just putting weight onto his legs. "Sakura, come help me lift this." Syaoran picked up one end of the mast. Sakura sighed. "Let me do it!" and used her magic to destroy the wooden mast.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol! It's Tomoyo, are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked and gave a little gasp. Eriol's leg had a huge gash in the left leg. He soon stirred and gave a cry of pain. "Yeah" he mumbled. Sakura weaved up a cloth in order to try and stop the blood from going out. "This isn't good." Sakura muttered. Tomoyo began to cry. "I'm so sorry Master Eriol! It was I who had thought of playing under water. It was my entire fault, Master Eriol! How can I ever re-pay you? Oh, Master Eriol." she wailed. As her tears dissolved into the water.  
  
"W-W-ishh.." Eriol stammered as the pain grew. "Come again?" Syaoran replied. Eriol tried to get up. "I've g-g-got t-two more w-w-wishes. ouch.. t-to h-h-have." He mumbled, sitting slowly to sit up. "Oh! You could.. but.. Master, wouldn't it be best to go to the hospital?" Tomoyo sighed. Eriol smirked at what Tomoyo had just said.  
  
"I hate hospitals." He muttered bitterly. "I'd rather have you heal me  
than go to  
one. Ouch!" He felt more pain. Tomoyo swam next to him.  
  
"Say the words, and you've got it." She said sympathetically. "I, Eriol. Wish for Tomoyo t-to. Heal my w-wound" he stammered on. With that Tomoyo did her work and revealed a healed left leg. Eriol shook it to test the leg for pain. "Thank You, Goddess Tomoyo." He smiled. Tomoyo lunged at her master and embraced him into a hug. "I'm sorry" she murmured as he smiled. "It's okay, let's go home now, shall we?" Eriol began to swim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Mika and Nakahito left with ease after grabbing what they needed. Nakahito was talking about how glad his father would be when he'd find out they successfully stolen the Rose D'or and was ready for their billion-dollar sale convention. Mika couldn't help but smile as she thought of the money that'll roll into her account.  
  
"I bet father will resign soon leaving the company to me, after all he said that he'd retire this year and I'd love to be in his shoes as boss. With my lovely new assistant." Nakahito nudged Mika. "Flattering" she replied, pulling into the company car park.  
  
On the top floor, sat Mr. Negashima grumpily in his armchair and was staring into his laptop screen. "Ah, there you are! What's this? Oh my god! It's the Rose! Good work, son. Mika, darling, your work is always successful." He smiled as he walked across to the door, grabbing the statue.  
  
"As always, I'll be handing in your payment this weekend earlier, Mika. Oh, Nakahito! You'll get a surprise reward later on this week too." Negashima said.  
  
Mika and Nakahito smiled in delight.  
  
"How did you get it?" Negashima asked, admiring the glittering statue.  
  
"We were leaving the café when Ms. Hajime had spotted the gentlemen; Mr. Eriol Hiiragazawa and Mr. Syaoran Li." Nakahito started to explain.  
  
"We followed them home with caution, then waited for the right time to explore their home and snatch the Rose quite easily, too easy for my liking" he continued.  
  
"You made sure you didn't leave anything behind, I hope." Negashima replied. "Ofcourse father!" He replied, then Mika gasped. Grasping into her pockets she searched for the pocket knife she and Nakahito used for the net-alarm.  
  
"Nakahito.. the knife, missing." she murmured. Nakahito flinched as he heard her. Cursing under his breath he maintained his smile in front of his father. "Well, I've talked to some lovely business men from Russia, China and even America this morning. They are very interested in bidding for this statue of gold. Who wouldn't after all, Clow Reed was a man that was adored and envied by all. This statue that we have is one of his all-time favourites that was carved especially for himself in gold." Negashima beamed. "It even has something attached to it. Looks a bit worn off, let me see.  
The golden rose that shines in light,  
  
Can be lovely when taken in sight,  
But knowst this warning,  
That the time will come,  
As soon as the Rose loses it's petals,  
  
You too will lose something very dear,  
May it be life, money or jewels,  
  
Beware the Rose..."  
  
Negashima looked at what he had just quoted and gave a glance of disbelief at what it had mentioned.  
  
"How could this thing loose it's petals? It's supposed to be made solid of gold" Mika queried. The two men amongst her shrugged and Nakahito and Mika went out of the office, leaving Mr.Negashima with the safe.  
  
"We have to get back the knife!" Nakahito said firmly. "I know. I think it is with the net, we placed it in the corner of the room." Mika replied. "We'll go back tomorrow evening. Hopefully they did not find out."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
TBC..  
  
I'm going to leave it here for now! ^_^'' Review now, please!  
  
~ChibiMaylan. 


	8. Secrets of the Rose

Love Can be Magical By: Chibi Maylan.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay...I got in some family trouble and that made me stop from using the computer to do my webpage & fan fiction. I'll try to update when I have time, I have to focus more on my studies though. Enjoy the long awaited chapter eight.  
  
Chapter Eight: Secrets of the Rose ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The foursome where silent on the way back home, the boys sitting on the front and the girls at the back. No one talked of the beach and listened to Syaoran's car radio. It was night and they all were tired – especially Eriol. "I think I'll sleep when I get home." Eriol mumbled as they stopped at a red light. Syaoran nodded and the girls replied with a 'yes'. Their day had turned wrong. Eriol had been attacked and became injured while at the beach.  
  
Turning to their home, the girls unbuckled the seatbelts and got ready to step out. Eriol opened the door for the girls and then stiffly turned away towards the door. Syaoran closed the engine and the loud music to hear their alarm system – the one the girls had magically produced inside their home.  
  
The girls turned to eachother and they nodded. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they raced up onto the pathway and through the door, without opening it. The boys soon came inside, stress was building onto them. Sakura and Tomoyo's worried faces came to view as they showed their net, sprawled next to an open cabinet. A floating object was inches above Sakura's hand. "A knife!" she squeaked. Eriol went closer to the cabinet, it had been pried open and the Rose D'or was missing. "Negashima must've done this." Eriol snarled.  
  
After Syaoran searched the rooms, seeing nothing else was stolen. They turned to their own rooms and showers.  
  
Sakura had just entered Tomoyo's lilac room and swiftly shut the door with a wave of her hand. Syaoran saw Sakura enter and out of curiousity, pressed his ear onto the door.  
  
Sakura settled herself onto a fluffy pillow opposite Tomoyo in her pajamas. A worried look plastered on their faces.  
  
Eriol soon found Syaoran pressed against the door, eavesdropping and joined his friend. Eriol listened to her Sakura talk.  
  
"Sakura, you remember what had happened, don't you? About.. Clow-sama.. and us.." Tomoyo hugged a soft toy. Sakura nodded. "Partially. Some bits I can remember... the garden.. flames... and his chant... he was such a great man." Sakura sighed. "He was so caring to us, when were little. But, Sakura... You're forgetting what the Rose's secrets are. He told us - "  
  
Sakura nodded and interrupted Tomoyo. "I know, this is quite dangerous that the rose isn't around us. And we only have days to go.." Sakura sighed.  
  
"We'll have to find it. When Eriol & Syaoran are out. Agreed?" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Good. I'm sure if it is with those people we saw, it'll be a disaster. The rose d'or always lures those with evil hearts and punishes them, too" Tomoyo murmured, eyes narrowed. "Yes. When Clow had transported us and our crystal vases to the cavern, I'm sure that he wanted all his artefects to be protected by us." Sakura stated flatly before standing up to leave.  
  
"Goodnight, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura held out her hand to open the door. Syaoran and Eriol scrambled up onto their feet to see the door smack right into their faces. "OW!" they yelled, red marks on their faces.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked behind the door. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Syaoran- san... how dare you eavesdrop!!" she exclaimed angrily as the girls orbed pink and purple balls and flung them at the boys, making them run down the hallway.  
  
"It was Syaoran's idea!!!!" Eriol yelled behind him, dodging a pink orb. Syaoran was behind the sofa, panting. "Girls." He muttered.  
  
Syaoran lied down silently and looked up at the white ceiling, evening out his breathing. Sakura's face came infront of him with a broad smile. Syaoran tried to stand up but she was in the way. Propped on his elbows, he nervously laughed.  
  
"Heh, Uhm.. Sakura? I-I- can explain!!" Syaoran tried to smile sweetly at her.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Explain this!" She backed away and sent a pink orb at his stomach. Syaoran cringed in pain. "Owwww... That's how you treat your master, eh?" he smirked. "Then I'll have to do the same!" Syaoran grabbed a pillow and they began to have a pillow fight.  
  
Sakura now brushed off Syaoran's eavesdrop and picked up a pillow. They fought and fought until they finally had fallen onto the sofa. Sakura fell and grabbed Syaoran's shirt, making him tumble down aswell. Laughing, they looked at each other with a smile. Syaoran soon stopped his laughter and stood back up. "Well, I'm tired. I better sleep. You should aswell, Sakura." He smiled. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Yes. Master." She soon followed Syaoran up the stairs, poking his back. "Goodnight." He whispered, Sakura met his gaze and smiled. "Goodnight, Syaoran-san." She then gave Syaoran a startling hug. And merrily walked into her room, humming.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat, he felt happy. Normally, he was depressed and stressed before the girls came into their lives. It had surely changed.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo soon returned to their rooms, laughing and smiling to see Syaoran enter his room. "Goodnight, Syaoran" Tomoyo grinned as she walked into her room. Eriol stopped her, and had a quick hug. "Where's my evening hug?" he grinned cheekily. Eriol gave Syaoran a wink as he hugged Tomoyo. Syaoran smiled and headed for his bed, tired soon took over and he fell asleep easily...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room had a cold chill. It was lightly lit by torches and one was held in hand. Syaoran glanced around, he soon saw the Rose D'or but it was broken, mist surrounding it.  
  
Eriol was nearby, his face stricken with fear. His hands were holding Tomoyo tightly and Sakura was next to them. They were looking forwards. Syaoran met what they were looking at with a fright. A huge fireball was storming towards them, along with a dark figure, cloaked from head to toe, only revealing its white pale hands, which emitted more fire.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo, they silently were walking infront of the ball. Their mouths open, but Syaoran heard nothing. Eriol was yelling, still soundless to Syaorans ears. 'No...' Syaoran thought. He watched as they girls flung their magic at the closest fireball, extinguishing it and seeing another hit them. Syaoran tried to yell. 'Sakura! Sakura! Get up!' but nothing came out of his mouth. 'what is happening?' he thought. The girls layed sprawled on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be continued..  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do review!! 


	9. Planning

Love can be Magical By Chibi Maylan  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who've read so far! I strongly love this fanfic's story and hope I'll beat my laziness and edit more often.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Syaoran awoke with cold sweat, his hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven. He calmed down eventually, and riffled his hands through his auburn hair. 'Just a dream. A horrible one at that.' He told himself. But after what he had over heard last night from the girls' room wasn't helping him:  
  
Flashback "I know, this is quite dangerous that the rose isn't around us. And we only have days to go.." Sakura sighed.  
  
"We'll have to find it. When Eriol & Syaoran are out. Agreed?" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Good. I'm sure if it is with those people we saw, it'll be a disaster. The rose d'or always lures those with evil hearts and punishes them, too" Tomoyo murmured, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes. When Clow had transported us and our crystal vases to the cavern, I'm sure that he wanted all his artefacts to be protected by us." Sakura stated flatly.  
  
End of Flash  
  
He didn't like the idea of the girl's being at home alone after that. He had a feeling that they would summon courage and try and take back what was once theirs. His alarm clock started to beep and he could hear clattering noises of breakfast being made.  
  
Syaoran had properly changed into clothes, then descended down towards the kitchen. He smelt coffee in the room. Eriol was sitting down on the table, he was reading the news telegraph.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Eriol teased at Syaoran. "It's way past 12 o'clock, and we need to work y'know? Chiharu will be waiting for us." He added.  
  
Syaoran nodded, he was about to sit when he paused. "12 o'clock already! What are we waiting for?!" Syaoran raced up to the front door and grabbed his shoes. "Girls, we're leaving." Syaoran called out. They heard a faint reply from upstairs as they headed out.  
  
Negashima HQ.  
  
"Nakahito, I have another assignment for you." Mr. Negashima told his only son.  
  
"and that is, to find your damn knife under this mess! Pronto!" Mr. N groaned. Turning his back to his sons messy bedroom.  
  
"Sorry, father.." Nakahito said nervously. Nakahito had used the lame excuse that he had left the knife in his room somewhere carelessly; and could not find it. But, Nakahito knew where the knife was; the Li and Hiragiizawa estate where the Rose D'or was taken. Nakahito punched himself lightly on his stomach for being a complete idiot; so much for trying to look all sleek infront of Mika.  
  
Mika hadn't been around his office lately, she had temporary leave and went to see her parents for a few days. Nakahito had liked her from the beginning she stepped into the room for her interview. Ofcourse, he knew her from before as an acquaintance, but after working around her he grew to like her presence. She was a hard worker, and from a mere secretary she now was working in the triangle – Herself, Nakahito and his father to deal and steal illegal items.  
  
The latest steal wasn't the greatest – being hung up onto the ceiling tightly although he recalled his arm was touching near her chest when she had tried to cut them loose. It was worth the day to steal that statue afterall, Nakahito thought.  
  
His father had kept the Rose in their home estate under lock and key. In his father's museum room of his precious stolen goods, which his mother never entered. But Nakahito felt that his dad had a new side to him – a more annoyed and frustrated side that he barely had. A few days back, Nakahito and Maki decided that they wouldn't dare return back to the scene of the Eriol estate.  
  
But, Nakahito had recently felt a strange feeling – a desire to walk down the white halls of the estate and down towards the room where the Rose dwelled. He would just stare at it after closing the security system, and watch it gleam every night he would just take a seat, and gaze at the statue in awe. And, every hour, try to peel his eyesight away from it and turn to leave. But the words carved on the statue taunted him, the words of:  
  
"But know'st this warning,  
  
That the time will come,  
  
As soon as the Rose loses it's petals...  
  
Beware the Rose..."  
  
The words spilled through his mind repeatively. What did this mean? Was it true, that something will happen to his family or Mika. How was it possible for gold statues of roses to lose their petals, unless it broke off?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. Mika. She seemed cheery and asked for him to pick her up from the airport. Off he went.  
  
Eriol watched as people came and went in the Tomoeda Markets stalls. Syaoran was talking with an elderly woman that owned the nearest stall of fruit.  
  
He then thought of what the girls were up to, what Tomoyo would be doing right then and now. He smiled, he admitted to himself that he officially had a bit of a crush on her these days. And, he could tell that Sakura had one on Syaoran. Maybe, after their completed wishes, they'll stay with the boys. Eriol frowned. What if they're forced by magic to return back to the cavern? Would they be there for another decade or will another party of people find them.  
  
"Eriol!! Nice to see you, my friend." Came the greeting of Yamazaki, the que to end his shift. Eriol greeted back, though his mind was still wondering about the girls' future to come.  
  
"Chiharu is coming later this evening, so I am taking control! She finally lets me take control of the stalls his father owns, I feel very much trustworthy." Yamazaki babbled. Eriol nodded curtly, then excused himself to take a chance to leave.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol hopped into the sport car Syaoran had first wished for. Eriol then reminded himself – only one wish to go! While, Syaoran had two. Hopefully he wont encounter a painful scenario to wish for like Eriol did with his shark bite. They drove back towards their home, without delay to see their goddesses.  
  
Mika was waiting by the entrance as Nakahito drove to a halt. She came inside his car and they turned out to leave. Mika smiled and told him about her parents and what she had did. She was relaxed and calm; unlike when she is on her mission.  
  
"I also got this for you. Here" She handed him a present when the red light glowed.  
  
"Thanks." Nakahito smiled, he looked at her eyes deeply and wished he had the courage to ask her out, maybe he would try tomorrow. He quickly opened the package before the light turned green; it was a glass figurine.  
  
"Cute isn't it? I got one too, a pink penguin – you've got blue! We match. My hometown in Hokkaido is famous for their glass factory." She beamed.  
  
"Lovely, if I was a girl." He replied. She pouted.  
  
"Come on! It is so cute! Ok, maybe not the greatest boyish thing but.." she stopped, her cheeks suddenly turned pink. "I thought that.. these two looked.. just plain.. cute." She murmured and looked away.  
  
Turning into the driveway he came to a halt. "See you later, Nakahito." She smiled, exiting his car. He mentally pictured himself hitting his head on the wheel.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo heard the boys unlock the door and they quickly hid what they were doing with their magic. Maps, books and pens dissolved and transported themselves to their rooms.  
  
"Welcome back." They called out in unison.  
  
The guys smiled as they stared to see food settled on the table, steaming away. The four soon ate, happily making conversation until Sakura brought up the Rose.  
  
"So, since you guys eavesdropped last night. You got any ideas about retrieving the Rose D'or?" Sakura asked. The guys glanced at the girls – they were up to something.  
  
"No... we haven't thought about it. Have you two?" Eriol asked.  
  
The girls nodded slowly, the two really couldn't bare to lie. The table was cleared, and the maps that were once there had reappeared.  
  
"Woah!" Eriol exclaimed. "The Negashima Building blueprints!"  
  
The girls smiled triumphantly. Their masters were amazed that they, single handedly sneaked into the Negashima office building unaware by the heavy security.  
  
"We've got an idea. It's gotta be there right? We've found out his office is on the highest level." Sakura said. She flicked her hand in front of the map, it hovered over towards Syaoran.  
  
"This is the blueprints of the back fire exits. Tomoyo and I have figured a plan."  
  
Eriol clapped his hands together and rubbed then excitedly. "So when are we going?" the girl's smiles turned to frowns, they both shook their heads, their long hair swaying into motion.  
  
"No. We have to go alone, you cannot believe what awaits us... The rose has a curse, and when the petals do fall... someone will lift the curse upon them if we do not get it back into time." They frowned, Syaoran looked up, his eyes focused onto Sakura.  
  
"Besides, you could get injured yet again Eriol. We wish for you two to be safe here, we on the other hand are not easy to be ridden of." Sakura shivered, Syaoran saw that she had tears glinting on the corner of her eye.  
  
Syaoran became annoyed. "We can help you!" he snapped. "We're butt-kicking guys. So what if we don't have the magic. We're coming." Syaoran stated. Sakura looked up at him, her tears were now spilling onto her cheeks. Tomoyo bit her lower lip and glanced at Sakura, how in return nodded secretly.  
  
"No. We cannot allow it." She stated, she twirled her hand and the maps dissolved once more out of Eriol's hands. Then, walking up the stairs with Sakura, they placed arms around each other as they stepped up the stairs, murmuring.  
  
Eriol sighed and rubbed his forehead. Syaoran sat down and ruffled his hair in annoyance. They liked the girls' company; but it had it's twists.  
  



	10. Powers of the Rose

Love can be Magical By Chibi Maylan  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The two girls woke up earlier than the guys, they magically changed clothing inspired by a movie they watched the night before, Sakura and Tomoyo were dressed in white suits, and sunglasses for Tomoyo. They swiftly conjured magic and summoned a warp gate.  
  
"I summon the powers of Clow  
  
Help me open the gate  
That awaits our newest fate!" Sakura closed her eyes, held her hands high above her and clapped. Gushes of wind came into the bedroom. With a large clicking sound, a warp hole emerged in front of them. Tomoyo stepped through after Sakura, as blinding colours swirled before their eyes.  
  
Meeting their destination; the back doors of the fire exits, Tomoyo conjured a blast to open the locked doors. Sakura had conjured herself sunglasses, that had the magic to tap into the security system.  
  
"They are four security men on this level. Two by the elevator, two by the doors." Sakura confirmed. They then set off.  
  
Syaoran awoke to see Eriol storm inside his room, he jumped onto the bed and shook Syaoran. "They left!! Sakura's bedroom's a mess, like a tornado swept in." He informed. Syaoran leapt to his feet. He ran into the bedroom, and to his dismay he saw the bedsheets sprawled everywhere, cushions scattered, curtains ripped and her television was on a blank blue screen.  
  
"SAKURA!" he yelled.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura's ears heard the piercing voice of her angry master. Tomoyo was quietly slinking off towards the first two guards near the doors.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, she saw the vision of Syaoran; in his pajamas, looking angry at the empty bedrooms. She opened her eyes, trying to ignore his calls.  
  
"I shall not reply." She told herself. Before slinking off to Tomoyo, who just knocked out the two guards and lifted them inside the fire exit.  
  
The guards groaned as they held onto their wounds, their eyes shut in pain. One of the guards had pushed a button on his belt. A loud shrieking noise filled the air and Sakura tapped again into the building's system with her sunglasses.  
  
"They've alerted the main system, the two other guards are coming." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Tomoyo jumped up at the high ceiling, her high-heeled shoes touched the ceiling and the heels sprang out a hook, which clutched the ceiling. Sakura did the same, the hooks had settled into the ceiling, as they dangled, awaiting the next unlucky guards to come.  
  
One came running, gun in hand as he stared at the groaning men. Sakura unhooked herself, and came flipping down swiftly to kick him in the back. Tomoyo jumped onto the second guard, she chanted and it conjured rope, that quickly bound the men together.  
  
Sakura could see more men where coming, they ran towards the elevator. Clicked the 'up' button and waited for the doors to open. Tomoyo pressed the needed level and Sakura kept an eye out in the security system. Reaching the top level, they peered into the hallway, five men were running towards them. The girls kicked, punched and used magic for their defense.  
  
Finally, they had found the sliding doors, a key pad was blinking on the left. Sakura chanted and it burst the keypad, causing the doors to open ajar. The two white suited girls ran into Mr. Negashima's office room. They searched behind his desk, his closet and drawers to find nothing.  
  
"Where could he have hidden it!?!" Tomoyo said. Her eyes darting around the room. Sakura opened a locked drawer, and dived her hands into the paper work. "It's not here!" she snarled angrily.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Nice to see you once again."  
  
Tomoyo turned to see Mr. Negashima, along with his guards by his side. "What a pleasant surprise. To find two ladies, who has bounded up my men in the fire exit, knocked out others by the lifts and destroyed my security key pad. Which, I'll be viewing my security cameras very soon to see how you two have done quite successfully." A grin appeared on the man's face. "Where are your boys? I couldn't imagine them not being here." He added.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were now being held by guards. "Not here." Tomoyo replied. Sakura's sunglasses blinked green as she tried to tap into the system once more. "Well then, you'll be coming with me." Negashima replied.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were speeding in the red sports car, they were sharply turning into streets to try and find the wanted building. "Which one is it!! So many buildings look the same to me." Eriol hissed. Syaoran came to a halt, infront of a dark looming building, to see the girls being pushed into a van.  
  
Syaoran tried to catch one of the girl's eye. "Look here!" he murmured. Eriol opened the door and began to run across the road, only to stop as cars were coming. A truck blocked the view, and the van was now leaving the building. Eriol and Syaoran followed the white mini van, along with another car, navy blue coloured, that Negashima was riding in.  
  
"... Syaoran... I saw you, please, follow Negashima... Tomoyo and I will be fine." Syaoran heard Sakura's voice whisper in his ears. Syaoran looked at the white van and stared. "No, Sakura, We'll come to get you first." he replied, which Eriol looked at him in puzzlement. "Eh? You talking with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura. She's telling me to follow Negashima's car." Syaoran replied. Eriol nodded. "Yeah, we must get the girls first." He agreed.  
  
"No you don't." came a girl's voice from the back seat. Tomoyo and Sakura had apparated in the red car, now unbinding the rope tied on their hands. "Now follow that car!!" Tomoyo demanded. And as she had said that, the navy blue car had made it's turn, leaving the white mini van.  
  
Nakahito had left Mika at her apartment, he was now driving into his family estate. Parking his car, he saw that his father's alarm was blinking inside the treasured room. Running, he opened the doors, to find everything was okay; except for the Rose D'or. It was no longer a gold colour, it was now turning black, and Nakahito stared at the long stemmed statue. It's 'leaves' that were once gold, had broke away, crashed onto the floor which alerted the alarm.  
  
He slowly came closer towards the statue. He bent down to touch the leaves that were cracked on the marbled ground. He then looked at the rose itself. Something was not right. As he turned to back away, a black light shot at his back, Nakahito screamed.  
  
He fell on his knees, as the black beam encircled his body, until his pupils turned black, his hair had changed colour. His clothes were now robes. And with a cackle of laughter, his voice trembled:  
  
"At last. I am free..." 


	11. The Dark Lord

Love Can Be Magical By Chibi Maylan  
Chapter Eleven  
  
A/N: Hope you'll enjoy this dramatic chappie! (Atleast I think this'll be abit dramatic.. =P)

* * *

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car.  
Sakura, was now shivering and touching her arms. "I can feel it.. the aura.. it's the spirit of the evil magician, who hated our master... Keita!" she squeaked.  
  
A sudden blast came from the estate, the dark light emitted in a few windows, then faded. "What was that!?!" Eriol yelled. The four ran up to the house without delay.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the dark light was emitted...  
  
"Who are you!" Negashima yelled, sprawled on the ground amongst his men. The robed figure grinned insanely at him, "I'm your worst nightmare.. You'd have wished never to tread near me!" he called out, as his long silver staff was pointed at Mr.Negashima's chubby face, the man grinned slyly...

* * *

The house's electricity was cut, the home was pitch dark, except for an open door under the staircase. Eriol opened it wider, to see a stone staircase led deeper downwards. The walls had lit torches, which Eriol grabbed one. "Let's check it out." he murmured.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Syaoran and Eriol turned to them. "What is it?" they asked. "It's the spirit of the person who killed us and Clow Reid... it's.. here..." Sakura pointed a shaking finger at the stone stairs.  
  
"We better get rid of him then." said Eriol, in his 'I-cant-be-defeated' behaviour. Tomoyo grabbed him by the arm. "He uses magic! You two don't stand a chance, masters!" she squeaked, Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
A loud cackle was heard, it came from below. Eriol began to storm his way down the small passageway. Syaoran close behind, the girls had no other choice but follow. They soon stopped, to see a glass door broken, it's security pad squealing loudly. Inside, was the room of Mr. Negashima's treasured items, although many were flung to the side.  
  
Syaoran could see a person using magic at the far corner of the room, and, to his disgust, there was bloody bodies sprawled on the ground. The figure standing, had a crimson robe and a long silver staff, which was making a body float in mid-air, then it was hung onto the wall.  
  
"It's him!!!!" Sakura shivered. Tomoyo held onto her best friend, and glared at the enemy. "It's Keita alright, the rival of Clow since ages. Sakura, you know what we have to do to stop him, don't you? No matter what." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You!!" Eriol took a step forward, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled.  
  
A huge fireball was storming towards them, along with a dark figure, cloaked from head to toe, only revealing its white pale hands, which emitted more fire orbs. Syaoran's heart raced. He knew what was happening, and it was exactly like his dream a few days back.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo, walking infront of the ball. "No!" Eriol yelled. But the girls persisted on walking. "We have to fight magically at him!" Sakura called out, before the two goddesses started to chant.  
  
"By the powers of Clow, encircle us with powerful defense.  
May thee ---"  
  
He watched as the girls were flung backwards, the fireball hitting them hard. Syaoran yelled. "Sakura! Sakura! Get up!". The girls laid sprawled on the floor. Another cackle came from the darkened firgure, as he became closer. "I finally got you.. after you and you foolish master trapped me in this forsaken statue! Finally, ah.. yes.. I can get rid of you, get once and for all, my sweet revenge on Clow... and Clow cannot re-born you, what-a-pity!" He laughed menacingly, coming out of the shadows, was the body of Nakahito, with a cloak and his skin white as snow, his eyes were crimson. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, and dashed towards the enemy, giving a kick for his stomach. The person dissolved, and returned behind Syaoran, grabbing his hair and pulled him back.  
  
"Syao!!" Eriol yelled, he began to move closer. "Don't..." Tomoyo breathed. "Keita might hurt Syaoran." Sakura added, as they stood up slightly.  
  
Syaoran winced, as Keita sniggered. "Your friend thinks that a mere kick can harm me." Keita then threw Syaoran aside, as Syaoran screached to a halt, hitting the wall hard, falling to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears, as she transported herself to be next to her master. "Syaoran..." she whispered, touching his cheek. He cringed in pain, as he tried to sit up. "Sakura.." he looked at her. "My next wish... Is to defeat this good-for-nothing jerk. I wish for Eriol and I to have weapons, to protect you, Sakura and Tomoyo..." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura gasped. "No, it's not necessa-" Syaoran placed a finger on her lips, to silence her. "Wish. Weapons. Now." he ordered.  
  
Sakura nodded, and touched his left hand which then, a sword appeared, along with Eriol's bow and arrow. Eriol looked at his hands, and then took action. He aimed three arrows at Keita, as it stuck into his body. Keita laughed, "No go!" he laughed again, throwing playfully two grey-black orbs at him and Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried. The ball came hurling towards Eriol, his eyes wide and mouth open. The sudden crash of flames emitted the air, then soon died down. Purple mist was visible, floating and dissolved. Eriol sank to his knees, Tomoyo had jumped in front of him, in order to stop Keita's attack. "Tomoyo!! Come back! TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura ran towards Eriol, now crouched down. Sakura was shocked, she looked at Keita then to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran..." she began to cry. "I can't sense Tomoyo's aura!! She is.. gone from us.." she cried out. Suddenly, Keita was screaming. "Help me! He's taken my body!! Help me!!" said the voice of Nakahito, as his hair began to change colours.  
But, Keita's spirit struggled to control Nakahito and his body, as he kicked and screamed, both voices of males yelling, until one died down and Keita remained before them.  
  
"Humph.. I must have underestimated this lad. He had the power just then.." he murmured, plucking out the arrows Eriol had sent for him.  
  
Syaoran gripped the sword, he watched Keita, as he couldn't stop laughing.  
Syaoran's eyes focused onto Keita, 'what is his weak spot?' thought Syaoran, scanning the figure.  
  
Suddenly, as if he had already known, he noticed the grey mist that encircled Keita's feet, the mist was also encircling the Rose D'or. "That's it!!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran started to break into a run, he screamed out as he jumped over Keita, thrusting the sword, hitting the Rose D'or.  
  
Keita heard the crackle noise, the Rose D'or had crackled into more tiny pieces. His eyes stared widely. A small potion bottle was jutting out of hiding, a fluro green concoction that gurgled loudly. He grinned.  
  
"Finally! I can have my body back!" he exclaimed, advancing for the bottle.  
"WHAT! Give me a break already!" Syaoran moaned.  
  
Keita left Nakahito's body in an instant, his grey soul floated closer to the bottle. Nakahito was left unconcious.  
  
"Once I have my body back, I'll be human once more! I need no host body, and i'll kill you brats, as your taking too much time." he snarled, his soul picked up the green bottle, snapped the cap and he dived inside, grey fused with green.  
  
The bottle's substance began to expand, it over flowed and foamed out of the bottle, onto the ground. Keita's evil laugh echoed around the trio, as the oozing liquid began to take form. They watched in horror, stepping cautiously closer to Keita. Everytime a 'pop' sound was heard, there was a part of Keita's old body forming; his head, torso, arms, then legs.  
  
"Ahh! I am back!!" he exclaimed. His naked body was soon covered by his crimson robe, and he summoned back his silver staff. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. To destroy you three, for meddling onto my business. Now, say 'Hello' to Tomoyo for me.. cause you'll be meeting her shortly! Die!"  
  
Keita yelled out his menacing chant. "Devils and Demons, I send these brats to you, come open wide, as they come inside!! Absorb!!" he chanted.  
  
"Seize thy enemy! Seal his fate!" yelled Sakura, a pink arrow shot from her hands.  
  
Keita's body was shot, her pink arrow dissolved into him, his face turned pink. "Ha!" he cackled, as the grey orb grew in his hands, then lunged towards the trio.  
  
"Now I bid you Goodby-" Keita stopped, his eyes widened. To his horror, the arrow started to broaden itself, the pink magic had spread across his body, his face turned hot pink. "What is this?! I feel..." he yelled. "KINDNESS!" he collapsed, hands onto head. "I cant stand it!! Get it out of me!!" he yelled, eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Now, Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled, pointing her finger at Keita's body. "Defeat him!!" she yelled. Syaoran nodded in agreement, as the bright pink Keita screamed and yelled, the magic of good was spreading, depleting his evil magic. In frustration, Keita let one huge grey orb out, it hurled menacingly towards Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran had then thrusted his sword into Keita's back. Standing back to see him yell once more, as pink and grey fused around him. They soon embraced their victory, as Kieta's remains dissolved slowly away. They still heard the echo of  
"THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE MIGHTY KIETA!! I SHALL--" and with that, the last sentence of Keita was heard. Leaving only his robes, every trace of Keita had disappeared; including the Rose D'or.  
  
"We did it!" Eriol screamed. "Finally we goddesses do not have to look after the Rose D'or!!" she hugged Syaoran. Sakura squeezed Syaoran tightly, tears brimmed her eyes, as she cringed in pain. "what is it, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Goodbye, Syaoran." she said. "I'm sorry, that you wont have your wish fulfill--" she stopped. As the orb had hit her squarely in her back, her face showed the expression of pain, as her body began to fade. Sakura's eyes were teary, as she became transparent, fighting off the magic that was killing her.  
  
"I...I..." she tried to speak.. Syaoran tried to grab her hand, but like a ghost, it went through her. His heart began to ache. Finally, her body was no where to be seen. Syaoran began to cry silently.  
  
Eriol sat next to Syaoran, as he gave Syaoran a hug. "Come, we better go." he said softly. Syaoran sniffled, and nodded. As Eriol sadly walked up the staircase.  
  
Syaoran just came across the thought, the thought that he now knew clearly, Sakura was precious to him, and now she was gone. He should have known from the start, that he had been growing to like her. And, Syaoran knew of Eriol falling for his magical beauty...  
  
'But, both are gone.. Gone just like that...' Syaoran thought, his hands curled into fists as Eriol drived. "It can't be real.." he denied. "It just cant be.." Syaoran and Eriol were deeply saddened, as they drove in their red car. "I just can't believe it. I killed Keita, yet he still had time to orb one at us... I'm an idiot..." he spat. Eriol lowered his head. "it won't be the same." he murmured, as Eriol halted to a stop, they walked up the mansion in silence, ate in silence then retired to their rooms, the raven haired boy and the auburn haired boy were now alone in the house, and it's presence felt colder than ever...

* * *

To Be Continued..  
  
Will Sakura and Tomoyo return or will they be living lives the way they were before they even met? Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Love can be Magical'. Review !!  
  
-CM.


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve By Chibi Maylan

* * *

Syaoran awoke, he ruffled his already wild brown hair and yawned. He could hear the clattering of coffee being brewed, maybe some delicious pancakes that Tomoyo always made, was being stirred as he walked to the bathroom. He then felt a pang in his stomach, recalling the night before.  
  
No, it couldn't be Tomoyo-chan, nor could it be Sakura-chan. They were gone, missing just like that. He had stretched his hand right through his goddess, she had turned transparent that night.  
  
"Syao, I've made us some grub." knocked Eriol. "We have to leave soon, markets opening." he added. Syaoran splashed water on his face, rubbing his face into a towel. "Yeah. Coming." he replied back, before Eriol silently closed the door.  
  
It was a stoic morning for the two bachelors, as the navy-blue haired Eriol stirred his coffee, reading the newspaper by his side. Syaoran gulped down his breakfast that Eriol stirred up. The windows were open, as the morning wind blew past them and the sun rays beamed in their mansion. It felt quite awkward without the presence of the two giggling girl companions.  
  
"Well, off we go." Syaoran said, placing the dishes away and grabbed for the car keys. Eriol nodded, folded up the papers and they headed for work.

* * *

Mika awoke, to see her favorite possesion smiling back at her, her photo frame was reflecting light onto her face. "Goodmorning" she whispered, staring into the photo. She had decided last night, that she would be quitting the Negashima job that day and finally confess her feelings towards Nakahito, then off to stay with her cousin's studio for a new experience.  
  
She flicked her navy blue hair out of her face, and headed for the shower when she heard the door bell ring. "Hello.." she replied.  
  
"Miss Mika Hajime? I am Officer Luke Sagara, I'm sorry to tell you there has been an incident with your boss and co-worker, Mr Negashima & Mr Nakahito Negashima." said the police officer, as he looked at Mika up and down. "I'll wait for you in the car, miss." as Mika shut the door slowly, she raced for her wardrobe, and hurriedly changed. 'What could have happened!' she thought, with panic for Nakahito.

* * *

"That will be 1000 yen, please." Syaoran took on the cashier, as a teenager bought a music CD. "Arigato." the teen replied, as she placed the disc straight away into her player, bopping away.  
  
Eriol was leaning lazily on the counter, wearing the new uniform along with Syaoran, both boys had green shirts, with the market's logo printed straight accross each chest, and a green cap.  
  
"I wanna go home, back to my bed.." sighed Eriol, still glum. Syaoran nodded in agreement. "One hour and a half to go." he said.

* * *

"What!?" blurted Mika.  
  
"Senior Negashima has been found dead, along with his associates in his manor. Police believe Junior Negashima has murdered the men, he will be taken to court when he comes out of hospital." said the officer. "I'm afraid I'll ask you a few questions now, Miss Hajime." he said, as he began the questions..  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"At home."  
  
"Did you recieve any contact from both victims?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
And, after thirty minutes of question and answering, Mika emerged from the station, shocked. Nakahito was stationed in the hospital! She advanced for a taxi, and zoomed for the hospital.  
  
The nurse had guided her to Nakahito's room, where his mother slept next to him in her chair, her hand on his. Mika saw her make up was running off her face, the mother's nose pink from crying. She took up a chair next to Nakahito's mother, gently woke her and she stirred.  
  
"Oh, Mika darling, your finally here." she whispered. "Nakahito's resting, he's quite fine, doctor says he shall be out in two days..." she said. "But, I worry for him, he couldn't have killed his father!" she said. Mika comforted her, unaware of what to say.  
  
"It'll be okay, Mrs.Negashima." she said, the mother chuckled. "Please, call me Suzumi, at a time like this, there's no need for formalities." she said, standing up. "I'll get us something to drink." she said, leaving the room.  
  
Mika turned to Nakahito, he had wires sprawled on his body, beeping machines and one machine read his fever level; which was quite high. He was sweating on the forehead, his green hair slightly damp.  
  
She had soon found a hand towel to aid his fever, and watched him sleep. "I can't believe what is happening, Nakahito." she whispered. "And to think, I wanted to quit this afternoon, and then tell you ---" she gasped. "What am I saying?" she spoke softly to herself, it was a close call.  
  
Sighing, she stared out at the hospital window. She could hear the machine's irritating beep noise and Nakahito's breathing combine like a pattern, it amused her for a while.  
  
Suddenly, Nakahito stirred, opened his blue-green eyes and blinked. "Nakahito!" she bounced out of her chair with a smile. "Hey Mika." he murmured weakly, as Mika gave him a hug.  
  
Nakahito waited for Mika to release from her hug, but she didn't let go yet. "Uh, Mika?" he patted her shoulder. "Hmm?" she asked. "Oh! Sorry." she giggled.  
"How are you? Do you remember what happened Naka?" she asked. Nakahito nodded grimly, clenching his blanket.  
  
"Mika, I feel horrible." He said. Mika felt her stomach whirl, 'no! he couldn't have' she thought. "I think I killed Dad." he muttered quitely. Mika nearly fainted. "Oh Naka! Why!" she whailed. Nakahito stood up from the pillow, "I don't know!" he replied in confusion.  
  
"Naka!" she said, but he fell back into the bed. "I don't wanna talk about it, what have you been up to lately, captured some guy yet?" he tried to tease. Mika's face began to heat up, as she remembered what her plan for today was.  
  
"No, I havent. But, I plan to tell this guy I know that I like him." she replied. Nakahito's eyes widened, "woah, really? Do I know him?" he asked. She nodded, and leaned closer. "Sure do, why, he's right next to me." she whispered, nervously watching his reaction.  
  
Nakahito raised an eyebrow, absorbing her reply. "Me?" he stammered in surprise. She shyly nodded, leaning back. "Now you know." she stated.  
  
"And so do you."  
  
Nakahito kissed Mika on the cheek, as deep navy blue eyes met green.  
  
Behind the doorway, giggled Mrs Negashima, "Ah, young love!" she whispered, peering at her son and she was sure soon-to-be girlfriend.

* * *

TBC...  
Heh, I just had to make my characters be in wuvv! Anyhoo,  
Next up! What will happen with oh-so-glum Eriol & Syaoran?


	13. Naughty Boyz

**Chapter Thirteen By Chibi Maylan**

**A/N**: Heya! I am glad that this CCS ficcie has actually lasted, coz I normally write stuff and they end shortly.  
  
**Notice that this chapter has a few sexual references.  
**

* * *

Eriol pushed the remote control, he pressed on a channel and a man was reporting a court case in the city. He had the reporter suit and microphone in hand. "A fortnight ago, the Negashima Corparation had been shut down temporarily due to a murder scene which has alleged murderer Nakahito Negashima. This afternoon, Nakahito's court case which had commenced this morning, had ended in the late afternoon. With girlfriend, Mika Hajime and Nakahito's mother closely within the court room, both had denied to answer our questions. Sources had announced though, that Nakahito is found guilty, and will remain in the local jail for a few years, which the amount of years will be considered by the Judge and jury shortly."  
Eriol sighed, "So, the old guy finally had gotten ridden of. By his own blood too!" Syaoran clicked his tongue, "That's what the media wants to know, the news channels aren't very truthful, you should know that." 

Eriol pressed 'Mute' and turned his attention to Syaoran. "You know what we should do on a fine Friday night?" Syaoran groaned. "I am not gonna play chess or Chinese checkers against you anymore!! You must cheat, cause I never win." Syaoran replied. Eriol laughed heartily, "No!! I propose we should go to the city's disco joint, the newest one." Eriol said, flashing Syaoran a pamphlet. Syaoran grabbed it reluctantly, and read it out loud:

"SweeT club. The hottest music and dj's to be rockin' till the sun comes up" he stated the first line, he raised an eyebrow. "Read on" Eriol said, kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Come join SweeT from 10pm! Our hourly laser lights ensemble show will brighten your dance moves, along with our dee-licious sweets on the counter just for you!" Syaoran finished off the pamphlet.

"They're a dance club and a cake shop?" Syaoran asked. Eriol laughed. "Come on, we've been locked up in here for too long let's give our daily routine a change, I've got the keys, lets go rock!" he ran for the door.

* * *

"Now I understand what they mean by sweets." Said Syaoran in disgust. He folded his arms, as Eriol grinned at two women standing seductively behind the counter, wearing candy striped lingere and matching hat. One handed over drinks and winked, "On the house, cutie." To Eriol, who raised his glass up to her and gave a gulp.

"Eriol! How can you enjoy yourself like this, don't you remember our –"  
Eriol clammed Syaoran's mouth with his hand. "Don't say it." He mumbled, "Don't say their names, whatsoever. Look, we're here to be guys; to have fun and swing with some girl. Now get onto that dancefloor and dance!" he snapped. Syaoran was pushed onto the dancefloor, which three glimmering girls immediately soaked his presence with their seductive moves.

* * *

"Syaoran, this is Cynthia and Allycia" Eriol introduced the two giggling girls that cuddled up onto Eriol. "Hey, Syaoran." Allycia greeted with a smile, her eyes scanning his figure. "Come, sit next to me." She added, pulling him down onto their booth. "Syaoran and I live together, you guys should see our wicked bachelor pad!" Eriol hiccupped. 'No wonder, he's soaked himself in alcohol, looks like his old college self is popping out tonight. Syaoran recalled the days when they had gone to raves, became incredibly drunk and managed to pick up pretty girls to stay the night with them a few times. Syaoran looked at Allycia, which Allycia had placed her hand onto his leg. "Better watch her." He whispered to himself.  
  
The boys had left with Cynthia & Allycia, the girls shivered in mini skirts and tiny tops as the taxi rolled to a stop. "Come on! Our bachelor pad isa waitin' for you.." Eriol winked at Cynthia. She grinned and hopped inside, "Ally!" she waved, as Allycia nodded and they giggled. "Syaoran, come sit with me, baby." Allycia cooed.

* * *

The four of them managed to play a game of Twister and drank more alcohol, the boys' music system was blaring out dance music and Eriol collapsed onto Cynthia. "Poor thang! He's tired as, I'll... tuck him in." she smiled. Eriol began to laugh as they headed for his room. Syaoran began to hiccup, quite heavily drunk himself from his dose of vodka. "C'mon baby, let's tuck in ourselves too, huh cutie?" she pulled his hand. Syaoran hiccupped.

Allycia opened his bedroom door and exclaimed. "Ohmigod! Satin sheets." She grinned, turning to Syaoran. "I _adore_ men with Satin sheets.." she said, pulling his shirt. Syaoran chuckled, unaware of what was really happening. He was laid down onto his bed, as Allycia began to kiss him and untie his buttoned shirt. Syaoran closed his eyes, his head was pounding, as the woman crushed her lips with his. She had led her fingertips to trail down his chest. "Hah! That tickles – stop that tickling" he laughed. She kissed his chest, before undressing herself, leaving only her lingere. Syaoran looked at her, "Sakura..." He murmured. "What'd you say?" She giggled. "Oh well, come with me, baby" She said finally, inviting Syaoran to bundle up in the covers.

* * *

Syaoran awoke, his eyes took a while to adjust, his vision was blurred and his head was aching. Gaining sight, he sat up from his bed, he looked at the ground to see his suit and green silky shirt sprawled on the ground. "That's funny, I normally would wear them to dances." He scratched his head in thought. Syaoran laid back onto his pillow, with a sigh. He pulled the bedsheets, and closed his eyes.................................

Syaoran took exactly three minutes before he literally jumped out of his bed, stark naked. "Oh-my-god!" he yelled. The brunette blinked and yawned. "G'morning to you, baby." She replied. She stood up, walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Oh, baby? Ok if I use your shower. I'm quite sweaty from... last nights events." She winked. Syaoran's face turned beat red. "What events?!?!" he blurted. Allycia blinked, opening the shower doors, "Oh, the disco clubbing.. us meeting.. then youandIdidthenasty" she laughed, closing the door behind her.

Syaoran stumbled backwards, and stared at his reflection in the wardrobe mirrors. "What did you do now, moron!" he pointed at himself.

* * *

It was only until midday when the girls finally left the boys' home. Eriol waved goodbye as the taxi drove out of sight. Syaoran, still shocked and stammered by what he had let himself do, plunked himself onto the armchair. Eriol walked back inside the house, he handed Syaoran a note from Allycia which said: "Relax! You were snoring away before we could do anything, baby! But hey, if your ever interested, just gimme a call. Allycia, xoxo."  
Syaoran gave a huge sigh of relief. Eriol turned on the kettle and poured tea. "Why are you so cool about this?!" Syaoran whined. Eriol looked up at Syaoran, before returning his eyes back to the boiling water. "What's there to not be cool about?" Eriol mumbled. Syaoran walked up to him, "Hello? You and that Cynthia did it, didn't you? Does Tomoyo-chan ring a bell? Your number one girl you'd go 'gaga' about when we worked and they stayed here?" Syaoran asked. Eriol turned his back. "Yeah, well.. she's gone, isn't she? It's not like she'll pop back out of her vase and cheer me up again, isn't she!!!" he began to yell. Syaoran went quiet, as Eriol slammed the tea onto the counter. "I'm going out." He stated, taking the car keys.

Syaoran watched Eriol as he left the house. "He must really miss her. But still, I think our manners were horrid last night." Syaoran told himself, before grabbing the remote control.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
- CM. 


	14. Coming back to you

**Chapter Fourteen By Chibi Maylan**

**A/N: **Thank you readers for following my fanfiction, Love Can be Magical. I hope you will enjoy this final chapter, and continue to read my fanfiction projects. Check out my Chibi Maylan profile. For those who enjoyed this Card Captor Sakura fanfiction, I'd like to mention that I have co-written with my great author friend, Yue. Our joined projects can be found on our pen name: MoonLiteDreamz.

**

* * *

**

**  
**_One Month ago, Syaoran & Eriol had lost their two Goddesses, Sakura & Tomoyo that had granted both of them with wishes. But, an evil rival had disrupted the two couple's time by defeating Tomoyo & Sakura, destroying their magical existence. Eriol & Syaoran now have lived back to their old, normal lives...  
_

"That's the last box from my room." Eriol dropped the cardboard box that was marked in black text: 'Eriol'. Two bulky men hauled the lounge sofa, television and piano into the moving van. Eriol grabbed the car keys out from the hallway table as the two moving van men hauled up the cabinet, that held crystal figurines. "W-W-wait!! Don't move that yet, I'll pack the stuff inside first!! You'll break them!" he gasped, watching one crystal champagne glass break to bits. "Err, sorry mate." Said the men, as they stopped lugging the cabinet. Eriol sighed, and redirected them to move the wardrobes upstairs. Syaoran, left alone to clear the damage, swept up the glass off the floor. He then placed the glass aside, and opened a empty box and grabbed bubble-wrap. He opened the cabinet, and placed the rest of the glass champagne set. He had finished the bottom two shelves, when he glanced at the last and top shelf; there stood the two crystal vases that hid behind books. His heart sank inside of his chest to see the pink and lilac vases that carried his mind to recall memories of his goddess; Sakura.

"Syao, the men have packed all the stuff now. All that's left is-"eriol trailed off, as he sat next to Syaoran, who was holding Sakura's vase in his hands, close to his chest. Syaoran glanced over at Eriol, as he reached for Tomoyo's vase.

"Do you miss her as much as I miss Tomoyo?" Eriol murmured, clutching the vase. Syaoran nodded silently. "Very." He replied softly.

Eriol nodded, as he gently wrapped his vase with bubble-wrap. He placed the vase carefully in the box, and stood up. "Well, after your done we'll go, I'll be at the garden." Eriol said, as he turned to leave the lounge room.

Syaoran was left to stare longingly at the pink vase, it's gold paint twinkling faintly. He placed a finger over the drawings, feeling the paint as he rolled the vase under his touch. He wished he could see Sakura again, to be able to see the sweet angelic face and her delightful smile she flashed upon him. He wanted her to sleep beside him in his satin sheets, so he could wake up and bid her a "Good Morning, Sakura-chan" that he longed to whisper to her ear.

Syaoran closed his eyes, opened them and sighed heavily. Wrapped the vase and placed it gently next to Tomoyo's lilac vase, closing the box with tape.

* * *

_Meanwhile, within the dark depths of the cavern..  
_

"Sakura... Sakura..." whispered a soft voice. Sakura yawned, to see herself looking at Tomoyo, in her Goddess outfit. The lilac top and sequined pants tinkled when she moved closer, her ponytail swayed with her movement. "Sakura! You've been unconscious for weeks. Are you okay?!" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded, sitting up to see herself in the Goddess outfit. Except, she had a crown on her head, just like Tomoyo.

"Where are we, and why are you and I wearing crowns?" Sakura asked. She looked around her, the four walls of grey stone had been decorated with pink silk, and a portrait hung on the first wall. Sakura focused her eyes, squinting to see the painting, until she gasped. "Tomoyo!! That's – That's our portrait!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded. "We're home, Sakura. We're home."

* * *

Eriol kneeled next to the plum blossom tree, watching the blue sky turn slowly into a darker shade, until it turned pinkish-red. He sniffed at the bunch of flowers in his hand, and smelled the sweet aroma it produced. Ever since the two Goddesses had been out of the picture, the boys' lives had changed with depression. Every time one of the boys would look at the garden, the sweet blooming trees would have their flowers in bloom, glimmering at them.

Eriol stood up, back against the tree trunk, and sighed. He watched the fountain as the water trickled down, into the basin and repeat it's cycle. He was becoming sadder as they lived in the old house. That's why they decided to leave, after all.

Syaoran slid open the kitchen doors, a sign of him being finished packing. As Syaoran gave one last glance at their garden, he and Eriol shut the doors, bidding goodbye to the Goddess Garden.

* * *

"I remember this room, It was mine when we were Princesses! I had that portrait, and you have one too. Oh, Tomoyo! We are home!" Sakura's teary eyes rested on Tomoyo's shoulder as they hugged. "Indeed we are, Sakura-chan. Yet, we are within the cavern, an illusion of the past. We are spirits after all, and... we're not... alone" Tomoyo pulled away, to turn towards the door, which abruptly swung open to reveal a tall gentleman in crimson robes.

"Master Clow!!!!" Sakura exclaimed. As she leapt to his side. He smiled, his arms open to embrace the Princess. "Sakura-chan." He greeted. "How long has it been." He added. Sakura squeezed him tightly. "Oh, Master Clow! We haven't seen you for centuries... Why did your spirit leave us.. We did miss you so!" Sakura replied. Clow nodded, "Come, dearest Princess. And we shall talk it over in the Tea Room." He said.

* * *

The Tea Room was exactly like the past, the mahogany furniture was still intact, as was the finest tea set Magician Clow Reid had sported as his favourite set.

"Well, after leaving you two from the cavern... I had a errand to do, and that was to meet an old spirit friend of mine. But, when I returned.. The Rose D'ior and your vases had disappeared. With that, I had searched for your presence around the cavern for a long period of time. Until I fell upon footsteps on the sand pathway. Two humans had come, didn't they? I then assumed that you girls were taken. And used my magic to find your whereabouts out of the cavern. It wasn't long until I found your vases and yourselves with the two gentlemen. I was to appear the night your Master was bitten, Tomoyo. But, somehow I felt... Emotion..." Clow stated.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Emotion, Master?" she repeated. Clow nodded. "I felt the presence emitted by both of you, the power was a strong force. It was the power of love and admiration. Why, when Tomoyo had seen Eriol in despair, she was at his side, with affection and care. When Syaoran battled my rival Keita, you, Sakura, had worried for your Master." Clow smiled, ruffling Sakura's hair. "And it showed me, that I need not summon you back to the cavern. That you two had... Fallen in love..." he added, watching the two girls blush in surprise.

Clow leaned forward. "My two Goddesses, Keita had killed your human form, yet our spirit and soul still remain... I have a final gift for you, the precious Princesses that never got to love and be happy, do you, my two Princesses, wish to see them once more?" he asked. Which, they nodded silently. "Yes, Master Clow. They have been on our minds constantly." Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. Clow smiled, "You have thirty minutes, to tell your Masters that you have fallen for them" Clow said. Tomoyo and Sakura leapt up. "really?"

"A Goddess cannot love a master, you know the rules... Yet, One could bend  
the rules..." he winked. "Go!"

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran closed the house doors, locking the doors and pocketing the key. They looked up at the second floor, a final glance at the bedrooms they once lived within.

"Eriol..." came a female voice. "Syaoran..." came another.

Both boys turned, in amazement to see the two Goddesses before them, their purple-pink mist dissolving around them. "Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Your.. not dead!" he added. Sakura shook her head. "No, we are not, as we are Goddesses, unable to die as such. Our spirit remains eternal. Master.. We are back, to end business with you, your final wish." Sakura gulped.

"End business with us?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, now floating inches from the ground. "Yes. We must return to our vases, in the rightful home we belong to after the third wish, to join our old Master Clow Reid. Please, Master Eriol, think of your wish carefully." Her eyes explored his.

"Our wish? Oh! We did have a third wish left." Syaoran gasped. He looked at the Goddess before him. "Well, I know my wish. But, I don't know If you could make it true, Sakura." Syaoran replied, ruffling his auburn hair.

"I can make anything come true!!" Sakura said in a sad voice, she began to tremble. "Well then, I guess I wish for –"

Sakura began to burst into tears, along with Tomoyo as they cried out in unison. "We have fallen for you, Master!" and fell to their knees. Their face became pale, as they broke their silent rule of the Magical Goddess. Eriol and Syaoran were taken slightly aback, until they smiled and looked at eachother, chanting their final wish:  
  
_"We wish to be with the one that would make Love magical to us, we wish for our Goddess to be by our sides."_

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up, their pale transparent selves glimmered brightly. "You do?" they asked together. And, with a nod, the girls smiled.

"With the powers of magic, the power of love,

Take our spirits and form a home for it to be within"

They chanted, until their clothes tore apart, their transparent selves, turned to a solid figure. Their magic was slowly separating them, as they glowed. The two girls rose into the air, as the magic took it's course, creating them to become mortal.

They had been suspended within the air, as the glowing soon died down, to reveal the two girls in white robes, their tattoo that was once on their forehead was gone, and their Goddess outfit diminished.

Syaoran took unconscious Sakura into his arms, as she slowly stopped glimmering. Her emerald-green eyes flicked open, to see Syaoran's face smile down at her. "Thank you, Syaoran." She murmured. "Thank You, Sakura. For making my wish come true."

Syaoran kissed Sakura, holding her small body closely towards him and embraced his beautiful girlfriend, his own Goddess that had taken his heart.

"Now that we're back and all, I think I should warn you that after this, that Cynthia girl better not come knocking on our door." Tomoyo pinched Eriol's blushing face. "Tomoyo I –"Eriol tried to explain, as she gave him a quick hug. 

"It's okay! I'm teasing you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have a new journey to create, and it all starts now." Sakura said, as she pulled Syaoran onto the front lawn. "As girlfriend, and boyfriend!" she exclaimed, embracing him with a hug, that sent his back to fall backwards onto the lawn.  
  
_As emerald eyes met amber, the day sky turned to night._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
